My Girl
by Spookylilgirl
Summary: Michelle and Soda are best friends, they've been best friends since thew were born. Michelle or Belle as they all call her is one of the gang. But she's Soda's girl no matter what. Follow them as they grow and mature and learn life lessons.
1. My Girl

_September, 1960_

I was sitting on the steps of the Curtis' house waiting for my friend Sodapop to get home from working at the stables. His little brother Ponyboy who is 9 was sitting next to me waiting with me the. Soda and I are only 7 months apart and even though I'm a girl we have always hung out. We are best friends, Soda has one other best friend Steve. He's ok but he teases me a lot but it's nothing I can't handle. Oh my names Michelle I'm 12 I'm real small for my age but mama and Mrs. Curtis say I'll grow. I guess they're right they usually are but sometimes I wonder especially when I compare myself to other girls in my class. I'm the shortest I'm not real skinny or nothing' just small oh well mama says to be content with what I have. Darry, Soda and Pony's oldest brother was now walking up the steps he just got back from football practice.

"Hey there Ponyboy!" he says ruffling Ponys hair

"Hey Dar!" Pony stands up excitedly I look up at them smiling "how was practice Darry?"

Pony asked taking Darrys football from his hand. "Hello Michelle I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you yet. How are you Belle?"

He was looking down at me smiling Belle was Mr. Curtis idea of a nickname for me, you know like the song 'Michelle my belle' I like it and everyone else seems too. "I'm fine Darry just waiting on Soda to get home."

He nodded and was about to say something to Pony probably answer his question. But Mr. Curtis came out onto the porch

"Darrel my boy! How was practice?" Pony ran for his dad and jumped on his back. "Great Dad! I can't wait for the game next Friday where gonna stomp the other team!" He said excitedly "Yeah you are Darry! Hey dad can we go to the game Friday?"

Ponyboy asked happily. Mr. Curtis who still had Pony on his back looked back and smiled "Of course Pony it's the first game of the season." He looked at me "You'll come too right Belle?" He sat Pony on the porch and told him to go play some more before it got dark.

Pony ran off to the lot with Darrys football I guess he was going to see of Johnny was there and wanted to play. I looked down the street and saw Soda coming but he didn't look his normal self. I got up and walked down the steps and met him half way,

"hey Sodapop!" I said smiling he half smiled at me "hey belle". We were walking toward his house we reached the steps and sat down. He sat down heavily beside me and sighed looking down at his hands for a moment, then spoke.

"Mickey-mouse is gone." I didn't say anything just listened "Mr. Rick sold him I didn't even get to tell him good-bye"

I knew how much Mickey Mouse ment to Soda. No matter what that was Soda's horse, that horse was mean to everyone but Soda. I put my arm around him and he put his head on my shoulder. I knew he was trying not to cry I could tell he had been trying all day.

"Come on" I said taking his hand we went to my house no one was home yet so he could cry there. He sat down on my couch with my arm around him and just cried he started to calm down. "Thanks I could only cry in front of you and Pony about this."

I got up and got us both a Pepsi. "Don't worry Soda you'll get a new horse someday one all your own." He just smiled it was almost the Soda smile I knew and loved. I turned on the TV to cartoons and we watched TV for a little bit. It was now close to 5

"is your mama working late tonight?" I shook my head yes he got up from the couch taking my hand this time. This was another thing and the only thing Steve teased both of us about. We would sometimes hold hands I mean it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend it's just something we've always done kinda second nature. We started walking down the street toward his house we walked up the steps and into his house you could smell dinner.

Soda walked to his room to get cleaned up and Pony was sitting on the floor with all his green army men spread out on the coffee table. Darry and Mr. Curtis where at the kitchen table already. I walked in the kitchen followed by Soda

"um mom Michelle's mom is working late tonight can she stay for dinner and maybe play here until her mom gets home?"

Mrs. Curtis who was now placing baked chicken and potatoes on the table smiled at me "of course dear you know that. I'll call your mother after dinner and let her know." All our moms were best friends all meaning mine, soda and two-bits. Steve and Dally's moms didn't live here and well no one talked to Johnny's mom. She'd rather it be that way she scared me, always yelling and hitting poor Johnny.

After dinner Soda and I went into his room to play checkers while Pony watched. Pony soon got bored and fell asleep on the bed, Soda was cheering up a little but I didn't want to leave him. We got tired of checkers and went into the living room, Mrs. Curtis was doing dishes and Darry and Mr. Curtis were sitting on the couch watching 'He-Haw'.

It was a pretty funny show sometimes, I liked it when they popped up out of the corn and told stupid jokes.

"That'd be a great show for Two-bit to be on" Soda leaned over and whispered to me. I giggled thinking of Two-bit popping out of the corn. "What are you two whispering and giggle about down there?"

Mr. Curtis was looking at us trying to look serious but he couldn't with both up us grinning up at him.

"Nothing dad I was just tellin' Belle that Two-bit would be perfect for this show." Darry let out a laugh and Mr. Curtis just smiled and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Curtis was he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

She smiled "Can I help you?" he just smiled and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was she kind of blushed and continued cleaning up the kitchen.

"Belle honey would you come here please?" she called to me I got up from my spot on the floor by Soda.

"Yes ma'm?" I was looking up at her she stopped wiping the table with a dish towel.

"I talked to your mother, she said they are real behind at the restaurant and two people quit during the dinner rush. She won't be home until real late, I told her you're more than welcome to stay the night here." I nodded and she continued

"I'm going to take you home to get some of your things." Soda must have over heard I was staying and was now in the kitchen jumping up and down. "This is great Belle!" He said throwing an arm around my shoulders, I looked at him and he was back to his old self.

The simple things like a friend staying over made him so happy "can I go with y'all mom?" She was untying her apron "yes honey but please stop jumping up and down" we all walked back into the living room. Darry must have gone out for the night it was Friday and the season didn't start until next Friday. Mr. Curtis was just coming back in he went out to start the truck so it could warm up. "I'll see y'all when you get back, oh Darlin' Darry went out with some of the team I told him to be back by one."

He was giving her a 'is that okay' kind of look. But she just smiled and said "that's fine we'll be back in a few minutes."

Soda and I were on the porch waiting she stuck her head back in the door and said "check on Pony will you?" Then we all got in the truck and drove to my house, I went to my room and grabbed a bag. Mrs. Curtis was with me Soda was waiting in the truck, I grabbed some night clothes, underwear and clothes to wear tomorrow. Toothbrush, hairbrush socks, anything else I thought to myself.

Oh a jacket "Got everything Belle?" Mrs. Curtis asked looking around my room "oh! Grab your pillow and one of your blankets." I did so and we made our way back out to the truck it was only 6:30 so Soda asked if we could go to the Dairy Queen. She said yes but she wanted to go back home first and see if Pony was still asleep or not. We told her he just got bored and fell asleep but when we got back he and Mr. Curtis were playing hide and go seek. I grabbed my jean jacket and Soda went and got his. We walked to Steve's house first he was sitting on the steps of his house with Two-bit and Johnny.

"Would ya look at the two love birds." Two-bit said then ducked as Soda took a playful swing at him.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny asked "still at the house he's playing with dad" Johnny nodded and got up "where you goin'?" I asked

"I'm going to see if Pony wants a rematch at football" we all nodded "So what are you two up too?" Steve asked eyeing me like I did something

"what's that look for?" I asked. Steve just shook his head and looked at Soda. What the hell, what am I missing I thought. I followed Steve's eyes to Soda who was looking down and beginning to blush but had a huge grin on his face.

"Anyway," I said out loud "Soda and I were going down to the Dairy Queen y'all want to come?"

Two-bit nodded pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. I watched him as he took one out put it in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled then a few seconds later exhaled smoke, he looked real tuff and cool. Steve did the same. Then to my surprise Soda took two from Two-bit and handed me one he must have known I was curious.

I did what they all did and that was my first cigarette not too bad, "aw our little Belle is growing up on us." Two-bit said wiping his eyes like he was crying. I laughed and told him to shut up, we walked to the Dairy Queen. For a Friday they weren't very busy but it was early so we were able to get a booth and order before it got too hectic in there. After we ate our ice cream we sat around outside talking and smoking.

"Well I better get going" Steve said tossing his cigarette "I'll see y'all later"

Two-bit got up also "hey wait up man, me too I told Cathy I meet up with her" Steve was waiting for him

"come on man I gotta get home. My old man hasn't been in the best mood this week." Steve started walking away "alright bye y'all" and Two-bit ran to catch up with him.

We can't walk alone no matter what time of day. Socs are always out looking to jump us, none of us have been jumped yet. Some of Tim's gang has though I think, but they got the guy back. Soda skipped over some details when he told me all he really said was they beat him with a metal pipe. But I got the picture,

"I guess we oughta head back too huh?" I nodded he was acting strange again we didn't talk much on the way home. We were in front of the vacant lot when he stopped and turned to me.

"Michelle….I, can I…" he sighed I looked at him puzzled what's with him.

"What Soda? You thinking about Mickey-Mouse again?" He shook his head no and kind of laughed. "The thing is, I like you." My mouth dropped I've always had a crush on Soda but I kept it to myself.

"I know Soda we are best friends." I said trying to sound funny I never thought Soda would like me.

He just smiled "no Belle I mean I like you, like you" I looked up at him he looked different now more grown up. He leaned in and kissed me softly, I could feel him smile he pulled away after a moment.

"You can open your eyes now Belle" he said with laughter in his voice.

I didn't even realize I still had them closed. I was shocked he knew and messed up my hair "hey" I said glaring up at him.

He just laughed at me. He threw his arm around me "Belle you're my best friend, I can talk to you about things that I can't talk about even with Steve. You understand me no matter what I don't want anything to come between us. I won't let anything come between us, I couldn't explain how I feel about you. That's why I kissed you, I'm so glad I did it though. Was that your first kiss? I hope you're not mad"

I stopped walking "Sodapop we have been friends since we were born, we know what the other is thinking half the time. Everything you just said I feel the same way, and yes that was my first kiss. And I'm glad it was with you."

He just nodded and we walked back to his house in silence but smiling. When we walked in Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was now close to 9:00

"hey kids did you have fun?" Mr. Curtis asked we just laughed and nodded. They looked at each other then back at us

"well we're going to bed, Belle honey I sat your things in the corner over there. Soda I don't want you in here all night keeping her awake. You two can stay up a little longer but Soda if she says she's tired you go to your room."

I heard Mr. Curtis call from the hall "come on honey let kids be kids and come to bed"

She gave Soda a warning glance but it was taken over by a smile. I looked at Soda and he was just grinning at her. You can't stay mad at Soda, she shook her head and laughed "Good night you two."

We stayed up talking for a few more hours. Nothing real serious just cartoons, music some movies that Soda could actually sit through. I was lying on the couch wrapped up in my blanket and Soda was sitting on the floor with his head against the couch.

My eyes were getting heavier, Soda was getting tired too. "Soda your tired go to bed". I said sleepily he turned to face me

"Belle no matter what, you'll always be my girl." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead "night belle" I closed my eyes "night Soda".


	2. Yesterday

Thanks for all the reviews, and adds let me know what you think. And since I didn't write this last time, I do not own 'The Outsiders' they belong to S.E Hinton. Michelle aka Belle belongs to me though. Enjoy!

November 1966

I lay there on the couch wrapped up in my blanket, just like in my dream. "You'll always be my girl.." That was the last thing Soda said to me that night that was the night his horse Mickey-Mouse was sold. That was the same night he kissed me, I wonder why I was dreaming of that. Maybe it's because I hung out with Soda last night and ended up staying the night here like I had that night. I slowly turned over and uncovered my head. Soda was sitting in the same spot as in my dream, his head against the couch with his eyes close.

"Morning Soda." I said softly he opened his eyes slowly. How long had he been there?

"Michelle…." He stopped he never calls me Michelle unless he's being serious. He turned around to look at me. He was crying I sat up quickly something is wrong.

"Soda…what, what happened?!" I threw my blanket off I was still wearing my jeans and sweater from yesterday. I didn't bother going home last night everyone was here last night. Cathy,Two-bit, Steve and Evie, Soda and Sandy, Dally and Sylvia, Johnny and Pony too.

"Mom and Dad….They…" He broke off into sobs oh God no this can't be happening that dream of mine was so real. Mrs. Curtis in the kitchen cooking and Mr. Curtis walking out on the porch to greet Darry. All that really happened six years ago but I was dreaming and thinking about it like it was yesterday. Everyone one was so happy and last night the whole gang was together. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had left yesterday morning to take a trip out to the country. They would have been home this morning, just then my thoughts were interrupted I was brought back to the harsh reality. That my best friends had lost their parents in the same day.

I hugged Soda tightly, I looked up at the clock it was 8:30 "Soda where is Darry and Pony" Soda's head shot up. His eyes wide, "Pony…I didn't even think." He got up cursing himself he ran to their room and I followed. Darry was sitting on the bed next to Pony his arm around him hugging him closely. Ponyboy was silently crying. Tears streaming down his face poor kid he's only 13, I kneeled down in front of him. I took his hands "Pony" I said softly "You guys everything is going to be okay, the three of you can get through this. I'm here for you." I paused I look up at Darry I could see the sadness and fear in his eyes, he wasn't crying. He didn't have time to from now own he wouldn't have time to do anything really. He and I both knew that.

"Darry." I said he looked at me with a soft sad expression

"Is there anything I can do, anything at all?" I was determined to help them I was close to their parents too. Especially Mrs. Curtis she was my second mother my moms' best friend. Mom I thought how am I going to tell her? He nodded and got up leaving Pony with Soda, I followed him to the kitchen he pulled out a phone book. Sat it on the table, and wrote a list of things like arrangements that need to be done.

"Here is a list of arrangements that need to be made, you knew what Mom and Dad liked and would have wanted." He paused and for a second I thought he was going to break down there but he didn't he took a deep breath and continued.

I nodded and sat down at the table next to the phone. "I'll call family members and let them know what happened. Then I'll help you with the funeral home"

"Darry, my mom isn't home you can go there if you want to call family. It will be quiet there, the door is unlocked. I'll look after them and do this." He tried to smile he kissed the top of my head. "You're a good kid" He took an address book with him left.

I got up and walked back to Pony and Soda's room they both were smoking, it wasn't normal to see Soda smoke. But I knew why he was sad and scared I stood in the doorway Soda was speaking to Pony in a soft quiet voice. I started crying for this first time since I heard the news but I whipped away my tears I can do that later. I told myself Soda looked up and then Pony "umm did y'all want me to make you breakfast or anything?"

Pony just shook his head no "I can't eat now either but thanks belle." Soda said he stood up "come on Pony lets go out on the porch fresh air will do us good. I glanced up at the clock it was 10:00 where did the time go. I sat back down at the table I could see them both sitting there on the porch steps, they both had an arm around each other. I made about three phone calls before I had to stop, every time telling the person on the phone I needed this for a funeral was getting harder.

When I hung up the phone for the last time after my break I checked over my list everything was done except for what Darry said to wait on. I looked up from my spot at the table and I saw Steve sitting between them both. With his arms on their shoulders, and I thought so many people don't like Steve. They think he's too cocky, too much of a smart-ass but Steve is a great friend. From the kitchen you couldn't see much of the porch. I could only see Soda, Steve and Pony, but when I walked to the living room to go outside. I could see Sandy, Soda's girlfriend she was holding his hand. I couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. When I saw then together, but Soda and I never dated he had asked me out plenty of times. But I was scared of ruining out friendship, and Sandy was good to him, so I was happy. Also Two-bit and Johnny were sitting on the steps.

"Hey there Belle." Two-bit said quietly I took a seat beside him he was on one of the lower steps Johnny was sitting on the railing. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, when Dally came walking up. He was the only one who didn't know what happened "what's up?" he was about to say something smart but he noticed our mood quick.

"Their parents were killed this morning" Steve said softly Dally was silent He took out a cigarette and lit it. There was nothing much else to say, we didn't know details on the wreck or anything. We did find out later that they were crossing a set of train tracks. When the car stalled out the train was only a few feet away from the car. They never had time to get out of the way I saw the car in the junk yard. I don't know if anyone else ever noticed it there.

Darry came back soon after Dally walked up, that's when I went back home to change and get cleaned up. My mom was home when I got there, it was 1:00 in the afternoon when I got home. The resturant let her off until 5 today. Told her that they were covered until dinner time, and then they would need her. When I told my mom what happened she hugged me close and didn't let me go for what seemed like an hour. Then she went to her room and shut the door, I figured she'd need some time. I went back to Soda's house after I made sure my mom was okay. She insisted on going to work said it would be better if she did.

When I got to Soda's house everyone was just sitting around watching TV, I decided to start cooking dinner. I thought about what Mrs. Curtis would cook to make everyone feel better, chocolate cake came to mind. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, I looked in the fridge there was chicken to cook I could cook roast chicken and roast potato's everyone's' favorite. I knew her recipe she had taught me one of my many afternoons here. Everyone started coming around and realized how hungry they were once they started smelling the chicken.

"Thanks Belle I wasn't sure what I was going to do about supper" Darry said looking up from the paper.

"No problem" I said I looked out the kitchen window from where I was standing I could see Pony sitting on porch steps again.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked him but he just shrugged

"Everything's going to be okay Pony. I'm here for you, you know that right?" He nodded and just put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm cooking your favorite supper."

"I know it smells real good Belle" I smiled "Thanks kid come on inside and help me. I'm going to need help making that chocolate cake."

He looked up at me and half smiled "okay." We got up and walked inside to finish dinner, that night we all stayed up talking about all the good times we had. I knew things would go back to normal it just took time. We took our first step toward normal that night, before we knew it a month then five months would had passed and we'd be okay.


	3. Blackbird

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' that belongs to S.E Hinton, I do not own any of my chapter titles. I get my ideas and thoughts from songs from the 60's. 'My Girl' is from The Temptations 'Yesterday' is from the Beatles and so is 'Blackbird'. I only own Michelle thanks to all my readers again. Hope you enjoy!_

The funeral

That morning I woke up around 7:30, the sunlight coming through my window. Sun on such a sad day, I thought to myself. I sighed and got up it was very cold in my house we normally didn't turn the heat up too often. It gets expensive I walked down the hall into the kitchen. Mama was sitting there with a blanket around her shoulders. With a hot cup of coffee in front of her, she had her hands around the cup.

"Morning honey." She said trying to smile

"Hey mama, want any breakfast?" I asked her pouring myself a cup

"No thanks honey, could you do my hair for me?" She took a sip of her coffee

"Sure mama, but we better get started now. I'll have to go check on the boys soon." I said sitting down at the table.

She just nodded and smiled, she got up to go take a shower. I went back to my room to gather all my curlers, and comb's everything you need or could think of if it was for hair I had it. I've always wanted to do hair professionally just don't think I'll have the money to do it. Mama says that she would help put me through Beauty School. But I can't do that we need all the money we can get to go towards bills, we've been behind since daddy died. I sat everything up in the kitchen I'd have the most room to work in there. Mama came in and sat down I combed her wet hair then dried it. I rolled it completely in medium sized rollers. While she sat I went to take a shower, by the time I got her hair set. Teased and sprayed down with hair spray. My hair would be dry my hair is long kind of thick and a light golden blonde. I rolled my hair the same but since my hair is well past my shoulder it hung is loose curls down my back. I did mama's make up then mine, she went to her room to finish getting ready. I picked up all my things and brought them back to my room. I pulled out my only solid black dress it had short sleeves and wide scoop neck. A black bow high at the waist it was just above my knees so it was appropriate, I pulled on my black pumps. And walked out my room, I was in the living room when I called to mama I was walking down the street I'd be back in time to get her.

I felt odd all dressed up like this walking down the street, I'd be asking for trouble had it not been so early. I walked up the steps of Soda's house and opened the door.

"Hello" I called shutting the door behind me, "damnit Ponyboy move it would ya? I can't see!" I heard Soda and Pony fussing over the mirror in the bath room. Always worried about their hair, Darry heard me though and came into the living room to greet me. "Hey belle, want any breakfast we got some eggs and biscuits on the stove?" Darry was wearing his only suite it was black with a white shirt he had a light blue tie on that brought out his blue eyes even more.

"No thanks Dar, your look good how are you doing?" I sat down on the couch I was still cold I should have grabbed a jacket.

"Thanks uh you too, I'm doing alright, so are they from what I here." He nodded toward the hall were we still heard them bickering.

Ponyboy finally came out wearing a suite also strictly black and white no color but it worked for him. He had his hair combed straight back. He looked so much like Soda I've never noticed how much they all resemble each other. He smiled at me he looked like he was doing okay too, everything gets better with time. This would be a hard day but it was just a day, we'd get through it.

"You look real pretty Belle." Pony said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Thanks Pony, don't look too bad yourself." He blushed Soda was last to come into the living room he was also wearing a black suite with a white shirt and black tie. He stopped in the doorway and looked at me. My eyes met his and he looked away, "mornin' Belle"

"Mornin'" I said back

"Ya look real handsome Sodapop." I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen for drink.

"Uh thanks you look real pretty." I smiled at him and handed everyone a Pepsi.

Pretty soon everyone was in the tiny living room, it was now 8:30 and Two-bit, Steve, Johnny and Dally where their also. Two-bit had endless smart ass comments on how I looked, Soda got tired of hearing it especially when Two-bit said 'Darlin' if I knew you cleaned up that good I'd picked you up a long time ago.' I got mad too, I mean I'm no Marilyn or Audrey (Monroe or Hepburn) but I'm just as pretty as the next girl. And I always do my hair and make-up just not as heavy normally. But Soda shut him up with a hard smack to the head and told him to 'shut the hell up' but he added more to the end. Trust me it wasn't nice at all.

Soda walked back to my house with me to get mama, he was smoking on the way so I knew something was bothering him. Of course the death of his parents had a lot to do with it, but I think something else was too.

"So..." I said trying to make conversation "how are things with you and Sandy?"

He took a drag on his cigarette and nodded "good, real good"

"That's good, give me one would ya?" He lit another weed and gave it to me. My mom new I smoked occasionally didn't like it but she didn't really say anything. We were just a block from my house I took a drag from my cigarette exhaled the smoke slowly "what else is wrong Soda?"

He stopped walking and turned to me he sighed "okay, but don't tell anyone yet okay, I haven't talked to Darry about it." Uh-oh I thought.

"Of course you know me." He nodded with a smile and went on "well I've been thinking I'm not doing real lousy in school. You know I'm only passing automatics and gym, and Darry he's gonna need my help with bills." He stopped "go on I'm listening" he sighed again "I'm going to drop out of school, and start working full time at the DX."

"Soda I understand completely, I stand behind any decision you make. You're my best friend and that's what I'm here for." He was shocked I could tell by his expression.

"Are you serious?! Wow I thought you would yell at me more than Darry." I shook my head no and started walking again.

"Thanks I should have know you would understand. But then again I did think you would yell at me." He said running to catch up with me. We reached my house and my mom was sitting on the porch waiting, she was wearing a dark blue two piece jacket and skirt. And dark blue pumps with a dark blue hat that matched the two piece suit.

"Mornin' Soda" she said standing up from the porch. She smiled brightly at Soda then looked at me she always wanted us to be together. She didn't keep it a secret either she had a picture or something in her hand.

"Mornin' Mrs. Brown" he nodded, he looked like one of those southern gentlemen from that movie 'Gone with the Wind' when he did that.

"What's that?" I asked nodding toward the picture in mama's hand.

"Oh just an old picture I found, it was taken when the two of you were a year old. I'm holdin' you Belle and Nancy (Mrs. Curtis) is holdin' Soda." She handed the picture and Soda and I looked at it together, my mom and Mrs. Curtis were sitting on the porch steps of Soda's house. With us sitting on their laps, they were both smiling they looked so pretty. Soda and I were both only in diapers but I had enough hair to have a bow.

"You had a big head Belle." Soda said then dodged when I went to hit his shoulder.

"Soda I want you to have this, you take it and frame it." He took the picture and studied it again. He must have been looking at his mother. He looked a lot like his mom, but acted like his Dad most of the time.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown." He put the picture in the coat pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He walked to our truck and opened the passenger door "Mrs. Brown" he gestured as he opened the door. She got in and he shut the door behind him he ran around to the other side and opened the driver's door before I could. "Um after the funeral and all the family leaves tonight, since ya know I haven't really seen you this week with all the commotion. Would you meet me in the lot around seven? I really need to talk to you." I climbed in the truck and he shut the door behind me "sure I will" he just gave me one of his famous smiles and I drove off.


	4. Lean on Me

Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't not own The Outsiders or 'Lean on Me' the title of this chapter.

Sorry this is so short, I needed to get this part out of the way. Next chapter will be better give me a few days.

7 pm in the vacant lot

I sat on the car seat that Steve 'found' it was an old backseat from a Chevy or something. In front of it was where we built fires. We came out her a lot especially when I was younger Soda, pony and I used to play out here all the time. I watched many football games here to, I remember one time the teams were split up and it was Mr. Curtis and Darry on one side. And Soda, Pony, and Johnny on the other, that was funny Soda's side still lost and it was two to three. Two-bit who was too lazy to play sat beside me and watched and laughed. He wasn't going to let them live that down, I smiled and laughed to myself good times.

Just then Soda came walking up he was in his normal clothes, jeans t-shirt with a button down plaid shirt over it un-buttoned with the collar flipped up. He sat down beside me and stared at the fire, "what's up?" I asked not taking my eyes from the fire either.

"I just haven't seen you really and I just need to be with someone who understands me without playing 21 questions." I nodded he was frustrated I could tell so I didn't push anything. We sat in silence for a while. He started patting his pockets he was looking for a smoke, I reached beside me and handed him one from my pack. I knew we'd end up smoking at least he would I didn't feel the need. "Thanks" he said with it in his mouth he lit it. I noticed he had matches with him he threw the match in the fire, took a couple puffs.

"How are things with you and John?" He asked I was surprised he hated my boyfriend, he never liked him. Soda knew more about John than I did, I don't know how he'd never tell me. But I figured Soda didn't like him because I was dating him. He said that was one reason, but it's not like I acted like that with Sandy.

I shrugged "okay I guess, haven't really seen him." That didn't really bother me though and I'm not sure why. When we first started dating we were together a lot, but now I see him less. He usually says he's busy working. Or he's out with some of his friends from high school, he's 20 and I'm 17. He went to school with Darry I knew that, maybe that's where Soda got his information.

I looked at Soda he was thinking it was like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Soda…everything's going to be okay. I know you've heard that all day but it will, remember you told me the same thing when my dad died. And look me and mama we're doing good these things take time."

"I know Belle I feel better than the morning we got the phone call. Thanks for putting up with me." He cracked a smile

"Soda I've told you before and I'm sure I'll tell you again that's what I'm here for. You're my best friend and you can lean on me." He just nodded and smiled at me we talked for about another hour, and then I had to head home. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways for the night.


	5. Stand by Me

*Disclaimer* Since we all know I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters except for Belle. This is the last time I'll say it. But in keeping with my 60's and 70's song theme title, I do not own the song "Stand by Me" Enjoy!

"Oh isn't Pony's birthday in a few weeks?" I asked Soda

"Yep December 10th he'll be fourteen" He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter next to the register. We were at work I got a job working the register at The DX a while back Soda had been working full time since he dropped out of school. And Steve and I worked part time but I've been thinking about going full time also. I've been thinking about quitting school and start working here to save up some money and go to Beauty School.

*Flashback*

"Did you talk with Darry yet? About you dropping out?" He shook his head no

"What about Steve? Did you tell him?" I figured if he did the three of us would tell Darry. And if he hadn't talked to Steve about it yet then at least I'd be with him when he tells Darry.

"No I only told you, why?" He asked me confusion clearly on his face.

"Well come on lets go talk to Darry." I started toward Soda's house we were in the lot we always me up here. Every day at the same time no matter how often we saw each other that day. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What? I'll deal with Darry" He let go of my arm and I crossed my arms across my chest

"You'll 'deal' with Darry. Sorry hun but I don't think there is any 'dealing' with Darry." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Sodapop Curtis I saw that, no I didn't yell at you about dropping out but you know as well as I do that you don't beat around the bush with Darry. And you don't keep things from him and you…" He covered my mouth with his hand. He knew he got me stirred up when he rolled his eyes. "Okay okay" he sighed and slung his arm across my shoulders "let's go talk to Darry".

"You know for a little girl you sure are firery." He was laughing at me!

"I am not a little girl I'm seventeen same age as you. I'm just short!" I glared up at him

He smiled down at me "Yeah you are!" he said then took off running.

"I'm not chasin' you!" I yelled after him

"Couldn't catch me if you wanted shortie!" He called over his shoulder and since he wasn't paying attention he ran smack dab into the back of the truck.

I started laughing, and he hopped up like nothing happened. Only thing he hurt hitting that truck was his pride.

"Ain't funny" he said with a pout.

"Yeah it is" I said still laughing.

We walked up the steps and into his house Darry was sitting in his chair, I didn't see Pony so he must have been in his room doing homework or reading.

"Hey you two" Darry said looking up at us from the TV.

"Hey Darry" I said sitting on the couch crossing my legs I looked up at Soda with a grin

He shook his head at me then threw a pillow but I caught it and sat it beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I see you two are back to your normal selves." Darry said eyeing us suspiciously

I tried to stop giggling I took a deep breath. "Sorry Darry but Soda was running from me and he ran into the truck."

Darry cracked a rare grin, rare because I haven't seen the boy really smile for almost two weeks since his parents died. He had a lot to deal with now, instead of college he was now working full time. He didn't and wasn't going to let the court spilt them up not now.

Soda sat down beside me "Um Darry I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious" he reached over and turned the TV off "I'm listening."

Soda cleared his throat and began "I've been thinking since mom and dad's funeral that with all bills and taking care of Pony. That your gonna need some more help around here, and well I'm doing real lousy in school." He stopped and we both looked at Darry "go on." Was all he said I think he knew where this was going.

"I want to drop out of school and start working full time at The DX. I can help you with the bills and stuff that way all the pressure isn't all on you." We sat there for a few minutes I guess Darry was weighing the pros and cons of Soda dropping out in his head.

"I am going to need all the help I can get, I'm not thrilled about you dropping out but that's your decision you'll be eighteen soon anyway."

I looked at Soda giving him an 'I told you so' look "thanks Darry I won't let you down."

Darry got up "I know, little buddy." He left the room "Now you gotta tell Pony." I said to him

"Damnit you know how he is about school." He leaned back against the couch

"He's still got me and Steve and Two-bit"

"Yeah your right, hey Pony can you come here?" We heard a response from his room then Pony came into the living room.

"What's up? Hey Belle" He sat in Darrys chair.

"Hey Pony" I said smiling at him

"Look Pony, things are going to be a lot tighter around here with money. More than before you know that right?" Pony nodded "well I'm going to start working full time at the gas station, but to do that I'm going to have to leave school." I think it was harder for Soda to tell Pony than it was to tell Darry.

"You mean drop out?" Pony asked bluntly

"Yeah kid I'm going to drop out." He was looking down at his feet

"Soda you've got one more year." Pony sounded older when he said that

"I know but I'm only passing two classes anyway, and you know how hard it is for me to sit still for that long."

"Yeah I know but I don't like it." Pony said pushing the strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes back.

"I know." That's all Soda said what else could he say.

*End Flashback*

"Anything special planned?" I asked no one really had any money but we could still have good parties.

"I donno I guess that's up to Pony I don't even know what I'll get him." He shrugged "maybe a book"

I laughed at how he said 'maybe a book' and shrugged. It was so funny too me I couldn't stop laughing I fell off my stool behind the counter on to the floor. I hit the ground still laughing Soda was leaning further over the counter now.

"Belle…you okay? Get up before the boss see's you." He tried to yell at me but I laughing too hard.

"Well you've finally lost it, took you seventeen years but you finally cracked." He was laughing now too I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. I still don't know why I thought it was so funny but it was. His face and everything when he said it was just hilarious, I finally started to calm down and Soda helped me up.

It was a half hour until we closed it had been a slow day and Steve was off today so we were kind of bored. But if Steve had been there we would have probably got in trouble with the three of us being bored.

Our boss came out of his office with his jacket draped over his arm "go ahead and close up you two I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes' sir" Soda said and I started picking up around the store you know sweeping and what not. While Soda went outside to bring in all the signs we had out there.

"You ready? I'll walk ya home." Soda was standing at the door waiting on me. I grabbed my things and followed him outside. Soda turned to lock the door before I had time to turn around someone had me by the hair whoever it was reeked of Old English and liquor.

"Well well you're a pretty little greaser." He twisted his hand pulling my hair harder I yelped at the pain.

"Let go of her!" Sodas turned around his normally dancing eyes were now blazing with anger. The soc that had me, I knew it was a soc because of how he smelled they always wore Old English but he was too drunk to care. They normally got real drunk and came looking on our side of town for someone to jump.

"I'm going to take you down to the river and…" He went on saying disgusting things that he was going to do to me trying to pull me back to his car.

"Get the hell off me you bastard!" I yelled at him I tried to fight and free myself but he was twice my size. I kicked his shin he cursed me and lost his grip of my hair I kicked him again but he slapped me across the face hard "bitch" he said he had me by the upper part of my arm squeezing it. He was able to hit me one more time sending me into one of the polls that held up the awning. It all happened so fast and I was in so much pain.

"God Damn you!" I heard Soda yell then I heard him punch the guy I could only faintly hear was going on. I could see blurs in front of me I must have hit my head on the poll I heard some more curses and punches. Then I heard a bottle break someone picked up a bottle and busted it and was going to use it. That's when I heard a car speed off tires screeching I could hear footsteps running toward me.

"Oh my God Belle!" I could hear Soda but I couldn't see him

"Soda…" Then everything went dark.

When I came too I had a cold cloth on my forehead I could hear people talking in quiet whispers. I opened my eyes I wasn't in my room. Just then I felt someone sit beside me on the bed, it was my mom.

"Oh honey how do you feel?" I felt her cold hands on my face

"I'm fine mama" I tried to sit up but I got dizzy "just lay down a little while longer I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Michelle" Soda had taken the place of my mom he had a black eye and bruised cheek I found out later he busted his knuckles and had to get stitches.

"You scared me to death when I saw you hit that poll. I was ready to kill that guy" I could hear anger in his voice still.

"Everything happened so fast Soda, where did he come from?" I asked him

He shook his head "I don't know it all happened so fast." I stared off into space for a minute there's no telling what he was thinking.

"I'm just mad that I didn't hurt him worse." He said turning to face me again.

"Worse? What did you do? Soda please tell me you didn't cut him?" I raised my voice a little if Soda stabbed or cut that Soc he'd have every Soc out looking for him.

"Shhh calm down, I only wish I did." Soda was still mad I left it at that. Darry and Pony came in with my mom.

"How she doin'?" Darry asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm alright Darry" I said answering him

"You need anything?" I shook my head no "I'm fine."

Soda had moved to the other side of the bed so that my mom could have his spot again, I wish they didn't tell her. She would worry herself even more now. She knows I'm safe with the boys but no matter what she's my mom. She was holding my hand and touching my forehead with the other "oh baby, why does this stuff have to happen?" She was trying not to cry I could tell "I'm sorry Mrs. Brown the guy caught me off guard. I didn't even see him, I wasn't turned around but a second and he had her." Soda was speaking calmly now.

"I know dear, you did everything you could I'm glad you were with my Belle. I'm glad she has all of you." She was wiping some tears away from her eyes "mom don't you need to be at work?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I'm not going to work with my baby hurt." She said shocked

"Mom we can't afford it you know that even…" She hushed me

"Stop that I know that, hell we can't afford it with you and me both working." She kind of laughed

"Mom go to work, I'll be fine here. I'll be home when you get there. Okay." I was half asking half telling

"I've got plenty of company that's off work and you know they are entertainment." I smiled at her even though it hurt with my busted lip and bruised cheek.

She sighed in defeat "okay but…" she was directing this to Soda and Pony "if anything changes with her, and I mean anything. You call me I'll drop what I'm doing and come here."

Soda and Pony both nodded "You can count on me Mrs. Brown" Soda said grinning at her "me too" Pony chimed in. She kissed my forehead and left the room I sighed in relief I love her to death of course but she gets too worked up.

"Um we would let you sleep but Darry said that since you hit your head and passed out that after you woke up to not let you sleep for the next couple of hours. Soda said to me when he noticed my eyes getting heavy.

"Damn" I said in a whisper

"Anyone home? Nope okay Johnny you grabbed the cake, Steve you get the beer and I'll grabbed the TV" That would be no one else than Two-bit "Don't touch that cake! I'll kick your ass!" Pony yelled into the hallway.

"Whose ass are you going to kick!?" Two-bit was right in Pony's face causing him to jump back "Damn you Two-bit" he said "Lighten up kid." Two-bit said messing up his hair as he walked by, he walked around to the side where Soda was sitting and jumped on the bed. Crossing his feet as he did so "I know baby it's your dream come true you and I in bed." He changed his voice to a deeper slower voice and wiggled his eyebrow.

"Lay off Two-bit" Soda said I just shook my head and ignored him

"Hey Johnny, hey Steve." I said to them as they walked in the room

"Hey Belle, you feeling okay now?" Johnny spoke up this time "yeah I'll live"

"Yeah we might have made the mistake of telling Dally, he's out looking for the guy." I tried to sit up just out of reaction. I got dizzy and fell back again closing my eyes "he doesn't know who to look for." Soda said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You think that's gonna stop ol' Dally" I heard Two-bit say

"I guess you're right, I could stop myself from cuttin' the guy but Dally won't" Soda said to no one in particular.

"Someone please go find Dally before he gets jailed!" I guess with all that had happened finally caught up with me. Because right after I said that Two-bit, Johnny and Pony left, I didn't realize that I was crying until Soda wiped tears from my cheeks.

"Shhh it's gonna be okay I promise just try and relax." He was talking in a smooth calm voice, the same voice he used when we found Johnny in the lot.

I don't remember what happened after that, I drifted off and I guess Soda thought it would be better to let me sleep. Because when I woke up I was in my bed under my covers I looked up at the clock on my wall and it was 10:00 in the morning the next day.


	6. Trouble

"Uggh" I said putting my hand to my forehead as if that would stop the pain in my head, it was 10:00 in the morning and I didn't have to be at work until 12:00. I sat up slowly putting my feet on the floor, no dizziness that's good. I got up and walked into the kitchen there was a note on the table from my mom I knew she'd be at work when I got up.

_Michelle,_

_I want you to eat something before you go to work and take some aspirin. And honey please be careful, I'll see you when I come home tonight._

_Love Mama._

I left the note on the table I got a Pepsi from the fridge and some aspirin from the cabinet. I sat down at the table taking a banana from the fruit bowl in front of me. I ate it slowly I didn't feel much like eating but I knew I'd regret it when I got to work if I didn't.

When I was done I got up and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror to examine my bruised and cut face. "This is great" I said out loud touching my bruised cheek I could cover that up but I had a cut on my bottom lip. I think that guy had on a ring on or something I got in the shower, I felt much better after taking a shower. But I still didn't feel like dealing with all my hair so I just towel dried it and pulled it into a pony tail. I put on a little make-up just so I wouldn't looked so bad I can't stand going out and not wearing any makeup it feels weird. I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt, I grabbed my DX shirt pulled it on and buttoned it up rolling up the sleeves because they are too long. I glanced at the clock it was 11 now I guess I would walk down to Soda's house.

That's when I heard a knock at the door I walked to door and looked out the window before opening it no one ever knocks around here. It was John my boyfriend I opened the door "hey come on in" I said smiling at him he was good looking but he had too many faults. One would be not treating me like his girlfriend.

"Hey." Was all he said and walked past me I shut the door and turned around I wonder what he wanted I haven't really seen him this month. We used to see each other every day then it went to a couple days then weeks. I had only seen him one other time this month about a week after the funeral, he took me out but he ended up leaving me to go off with his friends.

"What ya need honey." I tried to hug him but he pushed me away

"I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving town." He wasn't looking at me he was looking everywhere but me.

"Okay where are you going, you're not in trouble are you?" I asked him trying to make eye contact.

"No I'm going to Florida." He was now looking in my eyes

"For how long?" I asked him what in the world was in Florida

"For good I'm breaking up with you" He said with no emotion at all

I didn't know what to say he looked at me I guess expecting to yell or something but that caught me off guard. I was speechless "Goodbye Belle" and he walked out the door I didn't feel anything other than stunned. I thought he might have heard what happened to me yesterday and wanted to come check on me but he came to breakup with me. I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my purse and left my house locking the door behind me. Soda and Steve were sitting on the steps of the porch waiting on me, "you okay Belle?" Damn Soda for knowing me too well, "Yeah John just broke up with me said he was going to Florida."

It was their turn to be speechless but not for long "Good you're better off I hate that bastard" Steve said putting his arm around my shoulder. I nodded looking down something's not right I thought even if he was tired of me what the hell was in Florida? "I guess so" Soda looked at Steve "I guess we better tell her."

Steve nodded "Dally found the Soc that jumped you guys, well he found a Soc and took out his anger on him for jumping y'all" I closed my eyes "What happened?"

"Well he and the guy were fighting and right when Dally smashed the bottle over the guys head was when the cops showed up. And they hauled them both in actually but we haven't heard anything else."  
We were walking to work it was only a five minute walk, so it didn't take long to get there. The three of us were working until seven tonight.

"I wish he didn't do that, why did he do it Soda handled it." I said walking behind the register

"Of course Sodapop here handled it." Steve said slapping Soda on his back "but all of us was ready to go look for that asshole. We just knew it wouldn't do any good we'll have our time with the Socs."

We didn't have any time to talk after we got to work, Soda and Steve were busy all day, it was a nice day outside it was cold but there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was beautiful. I thought seven o'clock would never get here I was so tired. We did our normal closing routine and left with no problems I went straight home expecting my mom to be home but she wasn't. She should have been home at least an hour now, I walked in expecting a note saying she ran to the store or something but there wasn't one. Maybe she was just running late, I turned on the TV just for background noise and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes for what seemed like five minutes but when I looked at the clock it was 8:30.

Mom still wasn't home I would have called the restaurant but they closed at 8 something was really wrong. Just when I think my day wouldn't get any worse there was a knock at the door déjà vu again. I looked out the window and my heart stopped. I flashed back to last year my mom answering the door to see a cop standing there. He told her that there was an accident on the construction site, something went wrong and my dad was killed. Four others were critically injured I remembered seeing my mom place one hand over her mouth and the other on her chest turning to me with tears running down her face.

"Michelle Brown?" The officer asked taking off his hat

"Yes." God please not this not my mom

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother was in an accident she was hit by a drunk driver. The driver that hit her ran a red light. She died on impact." I broke down the poor cop didn't know what to do he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" It was Soda the officer turned and left

"Soda? Wh- what are you doing here?" I sobbed

"I came to check on you what happened?" He was trying to hold me but I pushed past him and ran to the park. He was right behind me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded

"Mom! She's dead!" I screamed then collapsed into him sobbing he just rubbed my back not saying anything.

I don't know how long Soda held me in the park, I didn't care my whole life just came crashing down in one day. First my boyfriend breaks up with me then I find out that one of my best friends is in jail again and now my mom was gone forever. For the first time in my life I felt alone even with Soda there talking to me.

The next day

I stayed the night at Soda's house when I woke up he was laying on the floor beside the couch. It was quiet in the house too quiet. I thought about everything that happened last night it was real and no matter how much I didn't want it to be real it was. I sat up I could see into the kitchen Darry was sitting there with a pen and paper in front of him and a phone book. I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him.

"I hope you don't mind I went ahead and made some of the arrangements." I nodded and sniffed I must have cried all night.

"Thanks Darry." I finally said "It'll be okay kid, were all here for you, you may not think it now but you still have a family." He poured me a cup of coffee and slid it across the table Soda came in quietly poured himself a glass of chocolate milk and sat beside me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do it took all mom and I had to pay the bills and keep the house." Darry was leaning against the counter looking out the window.

"Don't worry about that if push comes to shove you can stay with us." He took a sip of his coffee

"Does everyone know?" I asked looking at Soda

"Yeah that's why it's so quiet this morning Darry called everyone" He was running his finger around the top of his glass.

"I'm sorry Belle but I've got to go to work." Darry sat his empty coffee cup in the sink "See y'all later" he called from the door.

I took a deep breath I took the list Darry had made and looked over it. He already called the funeral home, and the florist he had made all of the arrangements.

"I guess all you have to do is call family?" Soda was looking at the list too.

"No Dad didn't have any brothers and sisters and his parents died twenty years ago and mom hasn't been in touch with any of her family since she met dad twenty two years ago." I said getting up from the table.

He turned around "Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm just going to run home and change." I turned and walked out the door Soda followed me onto the porch.

"Well I'll go with ya" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back no one could help smiling back and Soda smiled.

"No I need some alone time I'll be back over later." I walked down the steps leaving Soda on the porch

"Hey Belle…" He called to me

"Yeah" I turned to face him

"Grab some of your things so that you can stay here for a couple of days, I don't want you in that house all alone. The guys will understand." He said to me

"The guys will understand but you have a girlfriend that doesn't understand our relationship at all." I was smiling at the thought of Sandy finding out though. We only tolerated each other for Soda but we didn't like each other.

"I'll think of somethin'" He shrugged

I just shook my head laughing at him and head toward my house.

Two weeks later

I sat on my porch steps thinking of all the things that had happened in the last two months. First Soda's parents are killed in a car wreck, then Soda and I get jumped, Dally gets jailed because he went and found the guy and clobbered him over the head with a busted bottle. My boyfriend breaks up with me and moves to Florida and my mom dies in car wreck. I shook my head could things get any worse? I wondered I looked out in my front yard all our furniture was lined up in front of my small house. Since mom died I didn't have any money at all.

So I was having a yard sale, I only kept my clothes and a few things mom had like jewelry and pictures sentimental things. I was also having a yard sale because I couldn't afford to live in that house so the bank foreclosed it. I did have somewhere to go though when Darry found out about the foreclosure he told me to come live with them I could take the extra room that used to be Soda's. Since the night of their parent's funeral Soda had been sleeping with Pony he was having awful nightmares. Pony never talked about it much though. But Soda said it scared him something awful waking up to his kid brother screaming like he was being killed.

"How much for this?" I small woman was standing in front of me with her hair teased high and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth she was holding one of our lamps.

"Well you can have that one and the matching one over there for six bucks." I said pointing to the other lamp sitting on the ground.

She dug in her pocket and handed my six dollars "thanks" I said she coughed and mumbled a 'you're welcome'. Everything was almost gone there were only three things left actually, I pulled out the money I had gotten that day and counted it. I had made a hundred dollars more than I expected to make in our neighborhood but we had a lot of junk. And like they always say one person's junk is another's treasure all that was left was a box of pots and pans I guess I could take them with me. There was on old book shelf that could be thrown away and a night stand. I pulled them to the curb for the so they would be picked up. Soda would be here soon so I could haul what little I had to his house in the truck, I went inside and got the last of my stuff.

He was pulling up now he hopped out of the truck and picked up my first bag, I put the box of pots and pans in the truck and he got the last of my things. "You ready?" He asked "Yeah are you ready to put up with me?" I asked him walking to the passenger side of the truck. He laughed "I've been doing it for what seventeen almost eighteen years?" It was my turn to laugh "what are you up tonight I asked him?"

"Going out with Sandy tonight and then tomorrow night were going to the game with Steve and Evie." He slowed the truck to a stop we were in front of his house now. I got out and walked to the back of the truck, "how about you?" I shook my head "nope think I'll stay in and get settled." He had the rest of my things and we were walking in the house. "Oh yeah I forgot you don't stay and mooch off us like some people" He was directing his voice to Two-bit who had his head stuck in the fridge "yeah yeah yeah" Two-bit said still looking in the fridge.

We walked in the room there was a bed and a dresser with a mirror above it. His old room was actually bigger than mine but I think their whole house was bigger than mine. I sat my stuff down on the bed and Soda put the rest in the corner between the window and dresser. Pony boy walked in he looked like he had been in a fight.

"What happened to you?" I asked walking up to him "Is that a cut?" I asked alarmed now

Pony looked away "yeah but I'm alright damn Socs." He mumbled

"Don't you worry Ponyboy will get them Socs soon enough." Soda said ruffling Pony's hair Pony left the room and Soda pushed the door shut.

"Umm I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up but, what do you think about me marrying Sandy?" Soda had his hands in his pockets he was looking at me with this hopeful expression on his face.

I stood there for a minute not saying anything "Belle? Did you hear me?" he asked "Yeah I was just thinking I'm sorry Soda." He shook his head "don't worry about it you've got a lot on your mind"

He walked out of the room I felt guilty he really wanted my opinion but I wouldn't tell him the truth. Truth is I know about Sandy she's a slut ever since she came to town I heard nothing but bad things. Well good things if you're a guy because she's easy but I could never tell Soda that even if he openly hated John my now ex-boyfriend. I can just talk to him later when he come home tonight he should know I just don't know how he will take it.

Darry hollered from the kitchen for me and Pony to come eat he fixed dinner tonight we were having spaghetti. I sat down and put only a little bit in my plate I didn't really care for spaghetti and got a slice of toasted bread. We ate in silence there was still tension between Darry and Pony they had been getting into arguments lately. Pony sees Darry as being too hard on him but its only because he cares and wants to see him succeed. Pony had told me that after the guys ran off those Socs Darry yelled at him. I just listened to him I knew it wouldn't do any good to tell him 'Darry just cares a lot about you you're his baby brother' he had heard that a million times.

After dinner I played cards with Pony until Darry told him to go to bed he had school in the morning. And since Darry had to work he went to bed also I wasn't tired and I wanted to wait on Soda so I could talk to him.


	7. Suspicious Minds

Whoo! Hope you all liked the last chapter, I haven't gotten any reviews though so I hope that most of you are like me and just read stuff and don't review. Anyway last chapter title was 'Trouble' by Elvis Presley and this chapter title is 'Suspicious Minds' by Elvis Presley

Soda got home around midnight I couldn't tell if he proposed to Sandy tonight or not he didn't say he was he just said he was thinking about it. "Hey Belle I thought you'd be asleep by now." He walked in pulling his shoes off as he did so.

"No not tired yet I wanted to talk to you about something." I was looking down at my hands

"Sure what about?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch. "Sandy" I said taking a deep breath

"Okay…what about her." I could tell by the way he change his posture this was going to be difficult. We have never argued ever.

"I don't think you should marry her, I think it would be the biggest mistake of your li…" He cut me off

"Of course you do! You never liked her I think your jealous!" He stood up raising his voice a little too. I was stunned by his quick change in mood.

"Jealous! You think I'm jealous?!" I raised my voice but stayed seated "Yeah I do damnit you know you're supposed to be my best friend and always support me. That includes my relationships too!"

"What about you huh? You hated John! You didn't support me at all every chance you got you were talking shit about him and to him!" He started to say something but I interrupted him "maybe you were jealous!"

"And I didn't say anything about him that wasn't true! Aw what he didn't tell you? He cheated on you every chance he got. And maybe I was jealous! Didn't you notice I started dating Sandy after you started dating him? But then you stayed with him and I fell in love with Sandy besides it was no secret that I liked you! You knew that since we were twelve but no it would mess up our friendship. Well look at it now!" He was pacing the floor now I was so mad now I've never felt so much love and hate for one person at the same time. I knew I loved him and I was stupid for never telling him or going out with him when he asked. I took a deep breath again "Soda…" he looked at me his eyes blazing with anger just like the night we were jumped.

"Shut up! Just shut up Michelle!" he yelled at me I expected an argument but not for him to snap like that.

"Fine! You want to fuck up your life then go ahead! Marry that slut!" I turned and ran to my room, Soda's old room and slammed the door.

I heard him curse and walk to his room shutting the door loudly but not like I had. I sat on the bed noticed a framed picture on my dresser. It was the picture my mom had given Soda of him his mom and me and my mom. I cried myself to sleep that night I woke up the next morning early around eight o'clock. I opened my door slowly I could hear someone in the kitchen I looked down the hall no one was in the bathroom. So I went ahead and got cleaned up I was dreading work since I'd have to face Soda but I'd have to face him this morning too. I went back to my room and got ready I walked into the living room to find Two-bit with a beer in his hand watching Mickey on TV. "Hey Two-bit" I said quietly "Michelle my belle" he sang off key I just looked at him and walked toward the kitchen "I want you I want you I want you." He sang another part of the song maybe he didn't remember the French part I sat down at the table Darry had toast fixed with some jelly on the table. I put some jelly on a slice and ate it slowly.

"What happened last night?" He handed me a plate for my toast

"Nothing" I said picking apart my toast

"Didn't sound like nothing." He sat across from me

Pony ran into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door "I'll see y'all later I'm late" he called

"Hey did you do that essay its due today?" Darry called out to him but he was gone Darry just shook his head "Sorry Belle" He got up putting his cup in the sink "I've gotta get to work, don't worry Belle" he gave me a hopeful smile and left telling Two-bit to get is lazy ass up.

Two-bit came to the doorway he had figured my mood out when I didn't sing along with him like usual "well I'm off to school too." He stopped

"Unless you want to talk about what's bothering you" he gave me a concerned look

I shook my head "you got a cigarette?" I asked him holding my hand out he kind of laughed and handed me more than one.

I took them "thanks" I said flatly "hey you know who else might need one?" I knew he didn't like us fighting hell neither did I this was not like us at all. We had always understood each other what had went wrong did I approach him wrong. I know I said mean things but so did he I came back to reality Two-bit still waiting for me to say something.

"Bye Two-bit" he blinked like 'is that it?' I looked at him cooley

"Alright I can take a hint see you later." He left for school

I walked out on to the porch and lit my cigarette and smoked it slowly Soda came out I wanted to talk to him so bad to tell him I was sorry. But neither of us even looked at each other I took a drag on my cigarette and stared straight ahead.

2:00 am the morning Ponyboy runs away

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?" I heard Darry yell waking me up I sat up and listened this was a family thing. They didn't come in during mine and Soda's argument I wouldn't either.

"Well it's 2:00 in the morning kiddo." Darry spoke again

I heard Soda's voice then I heard Pony's answer "I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what?" Darry questioned real smooth kid couldn't think of a better answer I thought to myself.

"I was talking to Johnny in the lot, and I fell asleep I didn't mean too" I heard pony repeat himself adding to his answer then I heard what I think was the bathroom door being hit. Darry is pissed that was all I could think.

"Yeah, hey and I can't even call the cops because you two would be thrown in a boys home so fast it would make your head spin." I heard Darry again this isn't good Darry is just getting madder why doesn't he walk away.

I heard Soda try and tell Pony to come to bed but Pony didn't listen, Soda knew as well as I did how mad Darry was "Look, I said I didn't mean to." I shook my head you're not helping yourself Pony I got up and walked to my door maybe I should go out there.

"I didn't mean to I forgot that's all I ever hear from you!" Darry yelled furiously

"Aw come on Darry!" Soda was trying to break it up

"You shut up I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him you hear me!" Now Darry was yelling at Soda he never does that.

"Don't you yell at him!" I heard Pony say to then I heard something or someone hit something then silence.

I opened my door and saw Darry and Soda standing on the porch yelling for Pony why didn't they go after him? They walked back in my eyes met Soda's then I looked at Darry I could see guilt and sadness taking over. "I… I didn't mean too" he said "Darry…" he held up a hand I stopped talking and he walked into his room.

Soda walked over to the couch and sat down staring at the blank TV "he'll be back" it was like Soda was saying that to himself. "Soda…" I started to say something I don't know what I was going to say but he shook his head. I knew he was upset but he would usually talk to me, but I think he was still upset with me too. I wasn't going to leave him in the living room though I walked over to Darry's chair and sat down. I'm not sure how long I sat there before I drifted off it was the type of sleep were your not sure if what your dreaming is real or not.

When I woke up I looked at the clock it was only 4:30 I wasn't asleep for long, I looked over and Soda was still on the couch but now he was lying down looking up at the ceiling on hand behind his head and the other holding a cigarette "have you slept at all Soda?" I asked him softly he shook his head.

"I'm sorry about the other night Soda I shouldn't have said what I said." I didn't take my eyes off him he took a drag from his cigarette.

"No you were right." He exhaled the rest of the smoke "everyone was right I had been planning to ask her to marry me for a while. And whenever I told anyone they always said it was a bad idea, said she was no good. And when you said something I was mad because that's when I knew everything that everyone had said was true. Anyway she broke up with me last night at the game, told me she was pregnant." He stopped talking and sat up.

Pregnant I thought and half of me wished it wasn't Soda's and the other half wished it was so he wouldn't be hurt like that. I just looked at him I didn't know what to say, "she told me she is moving to Florida." That's when I remembered what Soda said last night 'Aw what he didn't tell you? He cheated on you every chance he got.' Then I could see John standing in my living room breaking up with me with no emotion at all. Telling me he was going to Florida I looked up at Soda "you got it Belle." Was all he said he knew I had put two and two together. "She told me that too, that the baby is his".

"God damn." I had my head back against the chair looking up at the ceiling "we were both right." I said I heard him kind of laugh.  
"Pony didn't come home, I think he ran away" he got up and walked into the kitchen I guess he was going to make breakfast. But that's when Darry walked into the living room "Pony come home?" he was asking Soda.

"No" Soda said flatly

"Did you sleep at all?" Darry was still looking at Soda I understood this was between them I watched Darry he was worried. I could tell he hadn't slept either "no and neither did you, I think Belle got a few hours." Soda glanced up at me then back down at the stove where he was cooking eggs Darry turned to me "I'm sure he's okay Darry he just needed to cool off that's all." I said trying to comfort him I knew it wasn't working. Darry left earlier for work that day than usual Soda left for work around one it was my day off so I stayed at the house in case Pony came home.

Four days later

"Look man I know you know where he is, just give him this will ya Dally?" Soda shoved a folded piece of paper at Dally.

"Alright man calm down." Dally was trying to play it cool but we all knew he knew something

We had found out what happened the day after Pony and Johnny ran off I never thought Johnny could kill anyone. We all thought Darry was going to hit the roof too but he didn't he was too shocked. It was a shock to all of us but I guess sixteen years of your parent's abuse and getting jumped by those Socs finally caught up with him. I always thought that he carried that blade as a bluff I never once thought he would use it. Johnny was everyone's pet sweet and innocent now he was being called a murderer in the papers.

The state was on Darry's back about splitting them up too Soda was going to be eighteen soon so Darry wasn't worried about losing him. But Pony was barley fourteen the state could still decided to send him to a boys home. Everyone was at the house the night we got the call from the hospital everyone meaning me, Soda, Darry, Steve and Two-bit. I was sitting on the corner of the couch reading one of Pony's many books. Soda who was talking to me but not much was playing a card game with Steve and Two-bit was trying to mess with them anyway he could.

Darry was in his chair reading the newspaper when the phone rang it was like in the movies when everything slows down. It got real quiet and we were all looking at Darry he picked up the phone quickly and everything went back to normal speed.

"Hello?" he answered

"This is he." He said into the phone

He listen to the other him his face changing from almost a smile to a concerned scared expression. "Al-alright we'll be there." He choked on his words and hung up the phone he got up quickly heading for the door "Come on Soda" that was all he said and they both ran out the door. We heard the truck doors slam and the truck speed off.

We all looked at each other "I hope everything's okay." I said to break the silence "me too" Two-bit said but it didn't sound like him. And when I looked at him he didn't look the same either but I knew tomorrow he would be back to his old self.

"Yeah well they shoulda never ran off like that worrying us all to death." Steve said with anger in his voice

"Steve when they went to the park they didn't expect for any Soc to be in our territory, just like Two-bit didn't expect a couple days ago and Pony didn't expect it a couple weeks ago." I said to him

"I know it." He knew I was right we can't help what goes on, on our side of town. We couldn't help our anger toward the Socs or the worries we had for Pony and Johnny either. This had us all tense, Steve and Two-bit left around nine o'clock. I was left to wait alone, I told them to stay but Two-bit said Darry would kick them out anyway when they got home. They said they'd come by in the morning none of us knew if anyone would be coming home. We didn't know where the phone call came from it could have been the police station or hospital. I sat there on the couch and finished the book I was reading, that's when I heard the truck pull up. I looked up at the clock it was eleven o'clock good thing I had a book to read I thought.

I was about to open the door but Soda beat me too it, he moved aside and in came Darry carrying Pony. Soda shut the door as Darry walked past me to put Pony in bed. Pony was sick looking, dirty and blonde "What happened?" I was looking up at Soda but he didn't say anything he just looked at me. "Soda?" I questioned again but he still didn't answer he just cupped my face in both of his hands and kissed me with more passion than I've felt before. So many thoughts were racing in my head but all I could do was kiss him back, he pulled away and smiled at me.

"We'll talk in the morning Belle." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I nodded I still wanted to know what happened while they were away and what made Soda kiss me like that. Darry walked in the living room he looked at Soda funny when he pasted him, "Darry, Soda didn't tell me anything what happened? Is everyone okay? Are they in a lot of trouble?"

Darry sat down heavily "slow down Belle, Pony's okay just real tired and probably hungry. Dally's burned his arm real bad he'll be in the hospital for a couple days. And Johnny well we didn't see him but the doctor said he busted his back and was burned real bad."

"Burned?" I asked him sitting on the coffee table "yeah the cops told me that they ran into a burning church to save some kids that were there. I'm not sure if Johnny and Pony were staying in that church or what he'll have to fill us in. But I've got to work tomorrow and none of us has gotten a decent night sleep. I'll see you in the morning Belle night."

I walked down the hallway to Pony and Soda's room I look in on them they were both passed out they looked so young. Maybe now things would get back to normal even though I still didn't know what to think of that kiss. It was so out of place and random very nice but random I decided we would talk in the morning like he said. I walked into my room shut the door behind me and climbed in bed.


	8. Right now and not Later

'Right now and not later' The Shangri Las

No secret where this is going, next chapter in the works and hopefully no more death for awhile. Enjoy

I woke up to the screen door being slammed, I was still in the same position I was when I climbed into best last night. I got up and left my room walking into the dining room I looked in the kitchen just in time to see Pony get picked up and swung around by Two-bit.

"Ponyboy Curtis Whoo! Wow! Look at the blonde haired monkey" Twobit said letting go of Pony

"Wouldn't of believed it if I didn't read that in the paper" Steve holding out the newspaper folded to the article about them

"Hey tell me Ponyboy what's it like being a hero?" Steve asked handing the paper to Pony

"A what?" Pony asked taking the paper from him looking at it

"A hero man you know like a like a, big shot even" Steve grabbed a piece of cake with his hand

"Steve can't you get knife and cut a piece like a normal person?" I said walking in the kitchen

He didn't say anything just shoved it in his mouth and gave me a chocolate cake grin and walked in the living room.

"Oh Pony I missed you!" I ran to him and gave him a big hug

"Me too I'm so glad to be home I bet I missed a lot huh?" he asked smiling at me

"You have no idea" I answered "well your home now that's all that matters" I smiled at him

"Yeah and apparently a hero." We both laughed I walked in the living room and sat on the couch

Ponyboy was still reading the article and gripped about how they weren't going to put him in a boys home. But Steve told him they don't do that to hero's which was Steve's nice way of telling him to shut up but he said it to be smart. I kicked his leg "ow! What'd ya do that for?" he yelped rubbing his leg.

"Oh I didn't kick you that hard you big baby. Be nice the kid just got home he don't need your smart ass comments." He stuck out his tongue and I laughed

"Where're Soda and Superman?" Steve didn't get any further than Superman before Darry came in behind him and picked him up off the floor and then dropped him. Pony and I thought it was funny but Steve didn't find the same humor in it. But he wasn't going to say that to Darry not since he made the mistake of saying to Darry he was 'all brawn and no brain.'

"Darry have you seen my DX shirt somewhere?" I heard Soda ask

"No" Darry answered looking at Pony who was trying to ask him something

"What about my jeans?" Soda asked again

"I ironed there in my closet hurry up your gonna be late." Darry called back

Then I heard Soda answer "'I'm hurrin, I'm hurrin'"

"Darry…did you know about the juvenile court?" Pony asked Darry he was real worried about being sent to a boy's home.

"Yeah the cops told me last night." Darry said trying to not show how worried he was I could see it and I knew that Pony could too.

Soda came in fully dressed but still no shoes, "Hey and after we stomp the Socs me and Steve are gonna throw a party and everyone can get ripped!"

"Ow!" Steve yelled happily shoving another piece of cake in his mouth I laughed

"Where you gonna get the dough little man?" Darry laughed along with us another rarity

After that Pony asked if Soda was going to invite Sandy, I froze Soda told Pony no and when he asked 'how come?' Steve almost lost it but I elbowed him since he was sitting next to me on the arm of the couch. And like that it was over Darry, Soda and Steve were ready for work but Darry was still stalling saying he should stay with Pony.

"I hate to leave you here by yourself." Darry said slowly

"I'll be alright I've stayed by myself lots of time" Pony said reassuringly "Besides we can't afford it."

"Don't worry about it Darry I'll baby sit him" Two-bit said ducking Pony's swing they fell to the floor wrestling and that's when I walked out on the porch.

I could hear Steve telling Two-bit to get a job, I laughed Darry broke it up and Steve was at the door yelling for Soda to come on they got to get to work.

"See you later Steve." I said as he walked down the steps "Oh yeah you come in at two?" I nodded and he jumped in the truck

Soda followed him "later Belle" he said looking back at me flipping his collar up "bye" I said Darry came out and I told him I'd help Pony clean up before I had to go to work he thanked me because he knew Two-bit wouldn't help. "See you later."

They drove off and I walked back inside "you boys done trashin' the place?" I asked stepping over Two-bit who was sitting on the floor with the whole cake sitting on his lap with a beer beside him. He was watching Mickey Mouse on TV so he would be entertained for a while.

I started doing the dishes while Pony dried them I filled him in about everything he missed even the drama between Soda and I, what we found out about Sandy and John. He couldn't believe it he asked how me and Soda where now and I told him I wasn't sure. I knew I could talk to Pony he told me he knew how much Soda liked me and that he would realize that he wanted me and not Sandy. I sighed when he said that "it's hard for Soda to let go." He said to me I smiled at him "thanks Pony I glanced up at the clock y'all better get going I'll finish up here."

"Belle?" he asked quietly "yeah" I answered

"I'm real worried about the rumble tonight I don't know today just don't feel right" He was taking some aspirin "I know what you mean it's like this whole week has been the calm before the storm." I put the last dish in the cabinet.

"Hey no more than three you pill popper." I said noticing what he was doing

"Aw come on I feel lousy." He said putting two back in he poured out five in his hand before I caught him

"You'll do just fine with three if you still feel bad then take two or three when you get home." I handed him a glass of water.

"You ready Pony?" Two-bit asked standing in the door way of the kitchen

"Yeah I'll see you later Belle." Pony waved to me "Have fun give Dally and Johnny a hug for me" I said

Two-bit walked up to me with his arms out "okay give me the hug so I can give the hugs to them." He cocked an eyebrow.

I laughed and ducked under his arms "I've gotta go to work I'll see ya later." I said still laughing

"Alright bye." He walked out where Pony was waiting for him I went to my room and got ready for work.

I checked over the house one last time before I went to work, this was probably the cleanest it's been in a while. I shook my head at the thought of all the boys trashing it lamps being broken, people tripping over books and records. I shut the door behind me and started walking to work all I could think about was Pony saying he was worried about tonight. He was right it was the calm before the storm work was pretty slow. Our boss let us close up an hour early I caught Soda on his way out to help Steve clean up "hey can we talk when you're done?" he nodded "yeah met you in the lot?" he asked I nodded and went back to my sweeping.

I finished my clean up and left for the lot it was getting colder since it was later. We weren't going to have much of a winter left but we still had cool days and chili nights. I started a fire were we usually do and sat in front of it. I looked up seeing Soda coming across the lot toward me and Steve heading for the house. He sat down beside me "what's up?" he asked looking at the fire "well I…we need to get some things straight."

He nodded in agreement "I wrote a letter to Sandy the night you and I got into the argument." He waited for my reaction. "Okay…" he turned to face me "I thought I was in love with her but I wasn't I might have loved her but I wasn't in love with her." He paused "that's how I felt about John" I looked at him.

"Anyway I got the letter back yesterday" he pulled a folded letter out of his back pocket and handed it to me. Written across the front was return to sender "that's when I realized it's you I only want you. You're all I've wanted. You're my girl remember?" He smiled at me that was the Soda I knew I smiled back at him and hugged him.

"What about the kiss?" He looked at me confused

"What about it?" he still had his hands on my shoulders

"Why then? And why just walk away?" He ran his hand through his hair slightly laughing

"I swear…no matter what I do you're oblivious to my feelings and actions toward you." I smacked his arm playfully. He pulled me close and put his arm around me "I need you Belle there is a lot that's going on and that's going to happen. I can feel it something isn't right but it is when I'm with you, I know this sounds real corny but it's true. Like I said you're the one I want you're my girl and I love you."

My head was on his shoulder I looked up at him he looked down "I love you too"

I said and he kissed me like he did the other night we kissed like that for a while. He had one hand on my cheek caressing it with his thumb. I had my arms around his neck he moved his other hand to my hair and I did the same. I was in heaven I finally felt complete again for a while I'd lost Soda now he was back and he was mine. He pulled away "hmm…" he sighed eyes still closed "your real good at that" I couldn't help but laugh "Thanks, you too we better get back almost time for dinner"

He jumped up then grabbed my hands helping me up "get on my back I'll give you a piggy back ride like old times." I shrugged what the hell in that moment in the lot with Soda nothing could touch us we were both so happy.

We reached the steps and he sat me on the bottom step so I would be eye level with him, I was only 5'2 and Soda was at least 5'8. "Well since we you're my girlfriend now do you want to tell Pony and Darry?" I thought about it "maybe we better just tell Pony first, since I live here now I don't know how Darry would take it you know?"

He nodded "yeah your right" we walked up the steps "Naturally" I laughed and he messed up my hair Pony was sitting on the couch watching some western. And Darry was in the kitchen "how you feeling Pony?" I asked he just looked at me he looked real sick I walked over and sat beside him. Soda had went to get cleaned up a little. "How's Johnny and Dally?" I asked him "Dally's alright mad about missing the rumble and being stuck in that hospital but he'll be alright." He was rubbing his head he must still have a real bad headache.

"Johnny well he didn't look so good, the nurse came in while we were talking and said his mother wanted to see him. He got real upset and said he didn't want to see her and when the nurse questioned it he got real mad. I don't know I guess the pain on top of hearing his mother was there was too much and he passed out cold." He got up and walked out on to the porch poor kid he's been through so much I just wish I could make it all go away for all of us. Soda came into the living room and I told him to go talk to Pony. He walked outside and I went into the kitchen to help Darry finish dinner, "need any help?" I asked him.

"You can set the table if you want." He was taking the chicken out of the oven I took out four plates and sat them on the table. Then I got the glasses, forks and knives Darry called them back in Pony was smiling so Soda got him to feel a little better.

Dinner was pretty normal I got want I wanted quickly you have to move quick around those boys they eat like horses. Two-bit and Steve showed while Darry was doing the dishes he told us to not worry about them he'd take care of it. So I went and sat outside for awhile, I could hear Jerry Lee Lewis 'Great balls of fire' playing they had it turned up real loud. Everyone was in pretty good spirits they always are before a rumble. I could hear then laughing and carrying on Two-bit saying anything and everything to everyone. Soda and Steve bickering over a card game I got up and walked in the song on the radio ended and the song 'Trouble' by Elvis came on. They went crazy it was so funny Two-bit, Steve and Soda all stood up and did their best Elvis impression and sung along. I stood in the doorway watching them with Darry. The song ended and change to a more calm song Pony was telling Darry to let him fight Darry didn't feel right. He thought Pony was too tensed up but Soda said everyone is tensed up before a fight. And that it was skin against skin he won't get hurt, Darry gave in and when Pony asked why he never worried about Soda.

Darry responded by throwing his arm across Soda's shoulders "Because this kid can you his head" he grinned at him. Soda looked down at Pony in superior look but he couldn't keep a straight face.

"At least for one thing to grow hair on!" Darry pulled Soda closer and messed up his hair Soda got lose but Darry was out the door. They all ran out doing flips and yelling, Darry flipped over the fence and Soda did a hand stand. "I'll be here!" I called out I heard multiple 'alright's' and Soda turned around still walking flipped up his collar and winked at me blowing me a kiss. Then he ran off I watched them until I couldn't see them in the darkness anymore.


	9. Bridge over Troubled Water

Thanks to those you have added my story to your favorites. 'Bridge over troubled water' as sung by Elvis. Enjoy ;) And let me know what you think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was at least an hour maybe an hour and a half before the guys came home. One by one they slowly and quietly came in. By the way they looked I thought we lost, Darry walked into the hall to get the first aid kit out of the hall closet. Soda came in behind him with his arm around Steve he had his arm around his mid section almost doubled over in pain. Soda helped him on the couch Two-bit was the last to come in he had a cocky grin on his bruised face which also had a huge cut his knuckles were busted too I could tell he would need stitches. "We won?" I asked "yep" Two-bit grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Anyone want one?" He asked holding a beer up

"Yeah" Steve said then he winced in pain

"He broke a couple ribs." Darry said as he pulled out some tape to tape up his ribs.

"Thanks man" Steve took the beer from Two-bit

Two-bit sat another beer on the table beside Darry's chair, Darry didn't normally drink but he did after work when it's really hot or a fight.

I sat down on the floor and Soda joined me, his face was bruised and his lip was cut he said he wasn't really hurt. He just knew he was going to feel everything tomorrow. Steve broke a couple ribs and his nose again Two-bit said he got kicked in the head. He had blood running down the side of his face but he didn't care he already had a buzz before the rumble. So he wasn't feeling anything yet he would tomorrow "where's Pony?" I asked suddenly Darry looked up "I think I saw Dally take him somewhere." He said everyone was just lounging around. No one really talking Darry was reading the paper Steve was trying to ignore the pain in his side.

I remember the TV being on then to screen with the Indian head it was getting later and Pony still wasn't back yet.

"You alright?" I asked Soda he looked at me "yeah" he whispered and half smiled at me I looked around at everyone. It didn't have to be like this it shouldn't be like this my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

A very dazed looking Pony walked in and shut the door we all looked up I felt so sorry for him he was too sick to fight. I studied his face something else was wrong "Where have you been?" Darry asked standing up

I felt and noticed Soda tense up he was still upset about the night Pony ran away I think he was a little mad with Darry but he wouldn't admit it. Pony back against the door slightly his action reflected what Soda was thinking.

Darry realized his reaction and stopped "hey Pony what's the matter?"

Pony walked further in the living room "Johnny…He's dead" Darry's mouth dropped I heard Soda make a noise. Two-bit and Steve had the same hard look on their faces I closed my eyes no I thought please not Johnny.

"We told him 'bout beatin' the Soc's I don't know he just died." Ponyboy went on "Dally's gone he couldn't take it he's gonna blow"

Soda stood up and walked toward Pony but he backed away like a frightened animal. Ponyboy wouldn't let anyone near him just then the phone rang. Darry picked up he said hello then listened for a minute and hung up. "That was Dally the cops are after him we gotta hide him." We all bolted for the door I noticed Pony was staggering he couldn't run straight. We could hear the sirens closing in all around us I saw Dally in this distance running at full speed. A cop car cut him off but he dodged it and kept running, he reached to his side and I saw him pull a gun out. "You'll never get me alive!" He yelled holding the gun in the air. "No!" we all yelled but it was too late Pow! Pow! Dally hit the ground "He's just a kid!" I heard Two-bit yell Dally was up again now pointing the gun at an officer. This is what he wanted I knew it we all knew it. Pow! Dally hit the ground we reached him and he was dead. I didn't say anything just looked at his still body. Steve was frozen with his hands in the air Pony was shaking his head in disbelief. Soda and Two-bit were also quite Darry was the last to yell out calling the cops stupid.

Pony fell to the ground "Pony!" I cried out I dropped to my knees putting his head in my lap Soda and Darry were at his side also. "Ponyboy?" I whispered brushing his hair back he moaned but his eyes were still close. "Hey Ponyboy? Can you hear me?" Darry said quietly I looked up "we gotta get him home now!" I demanded he gave me a sharp nod and picked up Pony I turned for one last look at Dally I saw them loading him into the back of the ambulance covered with a sheet. I fought back tears I wasn't going to let myself cry.

We reached the house Steve and Two-bit went their separate ways not because they don't care about Pony but they had to deal with the loss of Johnny and Dally someway. Darry laid Pony down in his bed we put a cold wash cloth on his forehead. He kept mumbling things that we could never figure out, a couple times he asked for Soda or his parents and Darry. Then he finally drifted off to sleep he was so pale and sick looking I wonder if we should have taken him to the hospital. "He's been through a lot this last week." Darry said softly Soda never took his eyes off Pony I looked at Soda reality hit him hard. "You two get some sleep I'll stay with him."

I said putting the washcloth in the bowl of cold water again and wringing it out. Darry started to protest so did Soda "I'll watch him Darry." Darry didn't say anything he just pulled his chair into the room and sat down he picked up one of Pony's books and began to read it. Soda laid down and put one arm over his eyes. I was sitting beside the bed on the floor I put my head down on the bed still looking at Pony. A few minutes passed then I heard "is she asleep?" it was Soda he was trying to look over Pony to me "no" I said without moving.

~An hour later~

I heard the front door open but I ignored it "Darry?" what was Two-bit doing here I thought "D-darry?!" He called again I looked up at Darry he was asleep I shook his leg. "W-what? Is Pony okay?" He sat up alarmed "yeah keep it down" I whispered "Two-bit's in the living room." He looked at me confused

"Two-bit? What's he want?" I answered his question with a shrug

He got up and walked into the living room "Hey what's going on? Are you crying? Two-bit sit down." I listened Two-bit crying I guess everyone does have their breaking point. "Darry I…I'm so s-sorry I…" Two-bit stuttered his words.

"Calm down buddy" I heard Darry's reassuring voice

"Pony he was real sick earlier he had a fever and he was worried about the rumble. And then we, we saw J-johnny. Darry he…he was w-worse o-off than we thought I." he took a deep breath "I should'a told you but the k-kid he wanted to f-fight and help." I'd never heard Two-bit like this Soda heard all the commotion and went to the living room also. I heard Darry telling him Two-bit's story again then I heard Soda's soft voice trying to calm Two-bit down. They finally got Two-bit calmed down and Soda came back to bed. He still had a few hours before he had to work I realized I did too I forgot I had to work. "Are you going to work?" I heard him ask "I don't think I should I know we need it but we need someone here with him too." He nodded looking at Ponyboy he sighed and closed his eyes I fell asleep soon after that but it was a restless sleep because every noise I heard I thought something was wrong with Pony.

~Four days later~

I had barely left Pony's side the last four days Soda, Darry and I had hardly slept Pony was delirious since Saturday. I remember sitting beside Pony Darry behind me still in his arm chair. We all took the last couple days off Soda was in Darry's room sleeping. Darry told him to go to bed after he saw him going to sleep shaving. I wanted to sleep so badly but I wanted to make sure Pony was okay he was like my little brother it had always been like that between us. "Hey Darry, Belle…wake up" it was Pony's voice I opened my eyes "Ponyboy your okay" relief in my voice. "Ponyboy, you okay?" Darry said fully awake now.

"Yeah…I think so." He sat up slowly I felt relief wash over me Pony was going to be okay then a wave of tiredness hit me and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard Soda come running in stopping suddenly, it all sounded so far way. I heard Darry say something to him then Soda picked me up and carried me to my room. "Soda?" I mumbled trying to wrap my arms around his neck I didn't have the strength to hang on. "Yeah baby every things okay now" he laid me down and covered me up he kissed my forehead. "Soda…" I said half asleep "yes baby?" he was leaning close to me "I love you." He kissed my cheek this time "I love you too now go to sleep." I fell into a deep sleep.

Pony was on strict orders to stay in bed for a week and it was driving him crazy. We all tried to spend time with him when we were there. I'd sit with him and we'd just talk about anything but the night Johnny killed the Soc and everything after it. Pony was in denial about Johnny killing the Soc he was still in denial about Johnny and Dally being dead too. He had several friends from school stop by even Randy Pony told me later that Randy was Bob's best friend. He told me that Randy came over to talk to him about the trial tomorrow.

"Belle he kept saying it was 'the black-headed kid' that killed Bob he kept blaming Johnny." I studied his face he really did believe it.

"No sweetie no one is blaming anyone." I said trying to speak softly and slowly like Soda does "Tomorrow you're going to court and they're going to ask some questions and it will all be over. I promise you everything is going to be okay." I really did believe that I had no worries about them being split up how could they after everything.

"There gonna split us up Belle I know it." He was getting himself upset again.

"Now you stop that you don't need to be worrying about that every things going to be fine. Don't I always come through on my promises?" I had him there because whenever I promised him something when we were little I kept that promise. He nodded I got up and was about to leave to start dinner but Pony stopped me.

"Can I ask you something Belle?" he asked

"Of course" I said

"Are you and Soda together now?" it was funny how he asked it was like he wasn't sure if he could

I was about to answer him I saw Pony smirk a little then I felt arms wrap around my waist it was Soda he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little and they both laughed "yes Pony we were going to tell you but we never got the chance."

"Who else knows?" he asked suddenly

"No one yet not even Darry so don't say anything." Soda tried to sound threating but it wasn't working with he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Ok let me go if y'all wanna eat." I playfully smack Soda's hand he laid his head on my shoulder and mumbled 'no' into my neck. I giggled then he let me go "hey what's for supper?!" I heard Pony call out

"Burgers and fries!" I answered back.

It was just me and the boys, Two-bit was out with Kathy and Soda said Steve was out with Evie so there would be no intruders tonight. It was a nice quite dinner no one talked about what happened or the trial tomorrow. Not even work future plans things like that oh and Darry told us he might be getting a raise. The rest of the night went by like that the next morning we all woke up early so we could eat breakfast together. I wasn't going to the trial but I decided to join them anyway, Pony cooked breakfast and Soda and I did the dishes. They left around ten and told me to not expect them for a couple hours so I decided to clean the whole house.

I opened all the windows turned the radio up I pulled all my hair into a high pony tell that mess was too hot when you're working. I started with my room and worked my way through the house I was cleaning the living room when Two-bit came in.

"Hey Belle how's it goin'?" He yelled above the radio walking past me to the couch like he lived here.

I turned the radio down "Great! Today is a good day! How's the house look?" I walked to the hall closet to get the vacuum.

"Aren't you chipper" he said grinning "And this house wasn't messy mine is, not this one. They still at the trial?" Two-bit asked propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah I think they'll be here soon though. I figured it would be a good surprise for them to come home to a clean house." I had my hands on my hips looking around satisfied all that's left is to vacuum.

"You mind?" I asked gesturing toward the vacuum Two-bit waved his hand as to say 'go ahead' I turned the radio back up and finished my clean up. I was vacuuming the hall before I put the vacuum away when they walked in.

Two-bit and I looked at them and they lit up grinning from ear to ear. "I told you Pony!" I screamed happily hugging him. I hugged Darry next then Soda who spun me around before he let me go. "Alright this calls for a celebration!" Two-bit cheered standing up our celebration was eating chocolate cake Steve joined us later. I looked around the kitchen this was what was left of our gang Darry, Soda, Pony, Steve, Two-bit and I. It was then looking around the table that I realized how many people we lost in a short time.

~A week later~

Things were almost completely normal again one thing the seemed to not change was the arguments between Darry and Ponyboy. Pony was real behind in school he got almost everything caught up though his English grade is what he really let go. That was his favorite subject he always made A's in it now he was slacking off. One night in the lot Soda and I were talking and I thought he was going to cry he was so upset.

We had just got off work and we walked to the lot so we could talk without anyone bothering us "I don't want to go home Belle." He said suddenly sitting on the ground I sat next to him holding his hand in mine.

"How come?" I asked concerned

"Darry and Pony they keep fightin' and they make me the middle man every time. I can't pick one over the other. I can't take it." He took a deep breath

"Talk to them they'll understand at dinner tonight talk to them. I'm real tired anyway so I'm going to bed early so it will just be you and your brothers. Okay?" He nodded and pulled me into his lap I laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed I wish we could stay like this forever "Belle…" he put his hand under my chin so I would look at him "thank you for everything thank you always being there for me for all of us." I had never expect to be thanked I thought of all the guys as family and you just do things for family.

"That's what I'm here." I smiled up at him he kissed my lips once and we got up and started walking home.


	10. All I Have To Do Is Dream

Thanks to those of you who added my story. 'All I have to do is dream' is by the Everly Brothers Enjoy!

I was still really tired I wasn't caught up on all my sleep yet, actually none of us were. So I told them I was going to bed and I'd see them in the morning. Everyone said there goodnights Soda was still acting strange probably because of the tension between Pony and Darry. I went to my room shutting the door behind me. I dug in my drawer for a pair of pajamas then I changed turned off the light and hopped into bed. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep, I had a dream that everyone was back together. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis , both of my parents and Johnny and Dally we were all together hanging out in the lot I was sitting with my mom and Mrs. Curtis while we watched the boys play football. Their game ended they were all laughing and slapping each other on the back. Darry was walking next to his dad with Pony and Soda on the other side. Soda looked at me and smiled jogging toward me "Belle…"

He kissed my cheek "Baby come on…" I woke up from Soda gently shaking me "what were you dreamin' about?" he asked pushing the hair out of my face.

"Uh?" I wasn't really awake yet.

He shook his head as if to say never mind "I'm sorry to wake you but well, I kinda lost it with my brothers and ran out of the house and they came after me. And we had a real good talk and well now I want to tell Darry about us." He was talking fast like he does when he's excited "wait let me make sure I understand this." He nodded

"You got into a argument with your brothers ran out now it's all better?" I was sitting up now he nodded once "yep"

He grinned at me "now please lets tell Darry." He was pulling me out of bed "Soda…" I grumbled getting out of bed "I was sleeping so good."

He ignored me and we walked into the living room where Darry was he was reading the news paper. "What are you two up too?" he asked curiously

"We want to tell you something Dar" Soda said sitting down on the couch I sat beside him

"Go ahead." Darry folded his paper and sat it on the coffee table.

"Well for about what?" he looked at me "a month?" he asked I thought about it wow it was almost a month

"Yeah about that." Answering his question "For about a month now we've been dating well not 'dating' as in going out to movies and stuff since we haven't had time. But we are now girlfriend and boyfriend." Soda finished I looked at Darry I knew he wouldn't mind. My only concern is what he would say because I live here and that's something that's not normal even in our neighborhood.

"That all?" he asked

"That's all" we said together

"That's fine with me I knew you two would eventually go out, just let me lay out a few rules." I expected rules Soda rolled his eyes but I elbowed him. Darry saw me and smirked "Rule number one Soda you are not to sleep in her room. Ever. Rule number two you two can hang out in one or the others room until 10:00. Rule number three spare me any details." I blushed

"We don't need another mouth to feed around here you got me?" He was eyeing Soda, Soda nodded and I blushed even more.

"Those are reasonable" Soda said like Darry didn't mention us 'doing' anything. Nothing embarrassed him ever.

Darry picked up his paper and started reading it again Soda put his arm around me pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder "now what?" he asked "sleep" I answered closing my eyes he sighed and laughed a little. But I was serious "Who else knows?" Darry asked not looking away from his paper

"Just you and Pony." Soda answered "we didn't get to tell him he asked" I said sitting up Darry nodded.

I stood up "well I'm going to bed good night" I said "I'll go with you" Soda said standing up following me into the hallway. "Soda" Darry said "I know I know" Soda said sticking his head around the corner probably to make a face at Darry. I heard Darry laugh as I walked into my room I turned around to wait for Soda to come in. He closed the door behind him he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead and cheeks, I giggled he looked down at me kissed me passionately.

His hands roaming while we made out soft moans escaping our lips. I loved kissing him he was absolutely perfect in everyway. He pulled away "I love you" he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you." I said back he picked me up and we fell onto the bed laughing. We were lying on our sides facing each other. We started kissing again his hands roaming everywhere again, he took my leg hitching it up on his hip. He moved to my neck kissing and biting gently he began sucking on just one spot of my neck.

"Soda…" I breathed "don't you dare give me a hickey" I tried to squirm and get away but he just held me tighter. He stopped and looked at me with playful eyes and a crooked grin "now I'm defiantly going too" he laughed and started again.

"You just broke rule number two and three you know?" I asked after a while of him still giving me a hickey. He stopped "how did I break number three?" He propped himself up on his elbow "because this" I pointed to my neck "is a detail he's going to see and you're in here way after 10"

He laughed and shook his head "well I had fun I'll let you get some sleep." He got up from my bed "what no goodnight kiss?" I asked sitting up and getting on my knees to reach him. He leaned in and kissed me softly "thank you" he smiled and walked out shutting my door behind him. I fell back on my bed "wow" I whispered to myself. I laid there for a while thinking about him before I went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up around nine the next morning it was Saturday and The DX was closed for the weekend a rarity. I got up and was on my way out of the room but I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror. It was so obvious the reddish purple bruise just above my collar bone damn him I thought. I put my make-up on before leaving my room trying to cover it up with foundation. But the dreaded hickey was too dark and my make-up is way too light. I left my hair straight and down pulling it to the side to help cover it. Maybe no one would notice I got dressed and walked into the living room and of course Two-bit and Steve were there. I sat next to Soda he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Okay I thought so he either told them already or this is how they find out. I smiled at him then elbowed him in the stomach. "Ooff" was his response "Mornin' Belle" Two-bit said "hey" Steve said he was watching Tom and Jerry on TV. Pony was reading 'Gone with the wind' "hey Belle" he said still reading.

"Where's Darry?" I asked Soda

"Ran up to the store for ingredients we don't have chocolate cake" he said

"Oh no!" I gasped covering my hand over my mouth they all laughed.

"Any plans for today?" I asked aloud

"They know?" I whispered to Soda he nodded smiling "they weren't shocked Belle no one is going to be"

"Yeah and I see that hickey your trying to hide." Two-bit said I flipped him a not so lady like gesture. His mouth dropped "now Michelle that is not lady like at all."

"Hey what'd ya expect I grew up with y'all." I crossed my arms

"And we taught ya well kid." Two-bit said laughing walking into the kitchen I don't know what he was looking for we really didn't have anything to eat.

"Hey why don't you two come with me and Evie to the drive through? You and Kathy should come too" Steve said over his shoulder to Two-bit who was still snooping around in the cabinets.

"Alright, you want to baby?" Soda asked me "sounds great I haven't been to a movie in so long" I was excited finally a date even if it was with two other couples. I knew Kathy and Evie okay we weren't best friends or anything. I hung out with them in school sometimes so at least we knew each other somewhat.

"What are you going to do Pony?" I felt so bad Steve would never ask him to go with us even if he had a date but I didn't care. I got up and sat beside him he lost his best friend a little over a month ago. And Soda and I worked so much we didn't have time to hang out with him like we used to. And Darry worked long hours too and when he came home he was tired.

"I don't know I might go hang out with some friends from school, you know see a movie or something." He marked his place in his book laid it on the table and walked into his room. I was so happy to see him hanging out with friends from school.

"When we leavin'?" I asked

"Around 8 I guess." Steve shrugged

The day was pretty uneventful we all just hung out, Pony talked to Soda and I for a while about the upcoming school year. He told us he was going to keep running track everyone was glad to hear that even Steve. Two-bit left after Darry got back from the store but not before making himself lunch and getting a piece of cake before any of us. Steve left soon after him he had to go get cleaned up he was still greasy from yesterdays work. The boy doesn't care about grease ever but Evie does she won't let him take her out unless he showers I don't blame her.

Around 6:30 I went to my room to get ready, I didn't know what I was going to wear though. This would be my first date with Soda. It wasn't like him and I just hanging out this was out with other couples. Him and I out as a couple for the first time. I walked to my closet looking at the small wardrobe I have I had a few dresses and maybe two skirts. I pulled out my black knee length pencil skirt and threw it on the bed. I looked over my closet again and pulled out my pink quarter sleeved v-neck shirt. It was still a little cold out especially at night. So the quarter sleeves would be good and it was sweater material anyway. I threw it on my bed also. I had black heels in the corner of my closet that I wouldn't get them out until we were leaving I never wore shoes until I'm about to leave. I hate wearing shoes and socks Soda is like that too that's the first thing he does when he gets home. I sat down in front of my mirror and completely rolled my hair after that I started to re-apply my makeup.

Knock knock "who is it?" I called out putting on foundation

"It's me." It was Soda "come in"

He opened the door and walked in sitting on my bed. "Baby you're pretty enough" he said watching me apply my powder now. "You know me got to wear make-up" he smiled "I know at least you don't cake it on." He fell back laying across my bed "do you want to hang out with them all night or go off and do our own thing?" he asked looking up at my ceiling. I was putting liquid eyeliner on now "play it by ear?" I asked shutting one eye. I could see him sit up behind me in the mirror "how the hell do you do that?" he asked curiously.

I blinked "what?" I shut the other eye and did the same thing "that" he pointed "it's like winking baby just you keep one eye shut. It took me a while to perfect that." We both laughed he stood up "I'm going to go get ready" he kissed my forehead. "Okay" I said digging in my bag for my mascara I finished my make-up and got dressed. My outfit showed every curve but I didn't mind I was happy that I wasn't a stick. I unrolled my hair spreading the curls out I didn't have to tease it, had enough volume. I parted it and pulled some around my face. And to cover the hickey good thing I had long hair I sprayed it with hairspray. I looked over myself once more before putting on my lipstick and some perfume. I picked up my black heels and purse and walked out of my room.

Soda was sitting on the couch waiting for me I was putting on my shoes while I was in the doorway. He stood up immediately smiling. "You look great." He said I stood up straight with heels I was almost eye level with him.

I looked around "where's Pony and Darry?" we were on the porch now I guess we were waiting on Steve or Two-bit to pick us up since the truck was gone. "They are both out with friends, since Darry's raise he has less physical work to do. He oversees everyone else so he has time to hang out that's good though he needs something else but work and the gang." Soda was right I'm glad they both had something to do and that Pony wasn't depending on the gang either. He was a tuff kid but he was no greaser I didn't think any of us really were its just were we lived and we were poor.

Soda held me close while we waited "you smell so good" he said burring his face in my neck I laughed because it tickled a little. "Thanks we clean up pretty good don't we?" I said looking him over he had his hair combed straight back. He was wearing blue jeans rolled up at the bottom with black boots and a baby blue button down shirt with the collar flipped up. His shirt was tucked in and the sleeves rolled up slightly he was like Darry when it came to muscles. It wasn't long before Two-bit showed up with Kathy in his old Oldsmobile. We hopped in the back and greeted them "Belle you remember Kathy?" Two-bit said pulling away from the house.

"Yes how have you been Kathy?" I asked

"Good and you?" She smiled

"Couldn't be better" I smiled looking at Soda he kissed my forehead.

Kathy was very pretty, and she was taller than me about 5'4 unnatural blonde hair teased up very big. She wore her make-up heavy but it was still wasn't caked on like other girls. She was wearing a red dress and a white half sweater over it. It wasn't long before we were in front of the Dingo Kathy and I was both about to get out but Two-bit stopped up.

"Hold your horses were not going anywhere yet dolls." Two-bit said we both looked at him

"Where are we goin' hun?" Kathy asked him

"We gotta wait on Steve and Evie we heard about new place to drag race. Steve knows where to go he'd been once without me the bastard." Soda answered Kathy question

"You thinkin' about racing baby?" I asked Soda

"Maybe depends on what I can race. It won't be this beat up piece of junk." He said slapping the back of the driver's seat.

"Watch man it ain't to late to drop you and take these two the movies." Two-bit said but he was playing if anyone else said that to Soda he would have knocked them out.

We waited for about ten more minutes before Steve pulled up with his car going the opposite way as Two-bits so they could talk without talking over the girls.

"Still on for the drag strip?" Two-bit asked with one hand on the wheel

"Yeah ya'll follow me" he pulled away and we followed I was excited I loved drag races.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Born to Be Wild

Sorry so short I kinda wanted to get this chapter out of the way to move on to bigger and better things. So hopefully this will keep you happy until I can get the next chapter up. Enjoy and thanks again to my readers. Song is 'Born to be Wild' Steppenwolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drag strip was about thirty minutes away we followed Steve until we found a place to park. There were cars lined up everywhere. Some people had their hoods up so you could see the engines Kathy, Evie and I stayed back and let the boys be boys. Two-bit was into cars but not like Steve and Soda they walked around talking to people about what they had. And started answering questions about what should be done. It was another language to us I caught some thing's only because I've been around Soda my whole life and work at the DX. But I was content at looking at the cars I wish I had the money to have a car like the ones at the race.

"Boys and their toys" sighed Evie Kathy and I laughed "could be worse" Kathy said trying to be positive I knew she was bored too. I'll admit once you've seen one engine haven't you see them all? We walked around a little while longer until we heard word about some races going on. We followed a large crowd out to the strip it was separate from where you parked your cars. It was just a long road nothing special no lights nothing. They had marked with two white flags where the race ended and they also had a chalk line. Two cars lined up revving their engines a girl walked out on the road standing in front but between the cars. She held her scarf in the air she waited a moment then dropped her arm signally to the cars to go. They took off tires squealing they reached the finish line a Dodge won the race but just barely. We watched different people race for about an hour and a half before Evie, Kathy and I got bored and told them we were walking back to the cars.

"So Belle how are things with you and Soda?" Evie asked me we all were sitting on the hood of Steve's car.

"Really good I'm so happy." I answered scooting back to lean against the windshield I had made sure I took my heels off and held them so I wouldn't scratch his car it was his baby.

"Yeah we can tell Kathy and me were talking earlier when we found out y'all were coming. We see the difference in you from school when you dated John. And now well we just know your real happy Steve says Soda is too." Evie went on I never thought they paid attention to how I was or who I was dating maybe we were closer than I thought. We just never really hung out unless they came to Soda's house sometimes when I was there.

"It's a shame you and Soda both got cheated on." Kathy said looking at me sincerely "I took it better well I took John breaking up with me better I think him and I were both shocked as to who he cheated with." In the distance we could hear another race about to start.

"So…how does he kiss?" Evie asked grinning "Evie!" Kathy shouted "how would you like it if she asked you that about Steve!?"

"I'd take it as a compliment that she wanted to know and tell her how good it was and remind her he's mine" She said cocky almost sounding like Steve

I laughed "well if you must know" I moved my hair to show them the hickey they both let out a gasp

"looks like y'all been doin' more than kissin' ha!" Evie let out a laugh Kathy and I joined in.

"No not yet" I said grinning sheepishly

"Not yet she says!" Kathy yelps winking at Evie we all laughed

We talked about the boys for a while and who is going with who now things like that. It was nice talking to girls about girl stuff. Instead of hearing things about girls from boys they tend to get to vivid sometimes. We started to see people leaving "guess the races are over?" I said they both shrugged "guess so. Oh I see the boys." Evie said sliding off the hood of the car Kathy and I did the same they walked up to us wrapping their arms around our waist. "Steve said I could borrow his car you're not tired are you?" Soda asked me holding me close swaying slightly to a distant song playing from someone's radio.

"Not one bit tired" I answered the others were getting into Two-bits car "We'll see you guys later" Soda called to all of them "thanks for the car man." Steve nodded before getting in the back seat and they were off.

Soda looked back at me hugging me closer "what should we do it's just us and we got a car." Soda leaned against the car still holding me. "Hmm I don't care" I sighed laying my head on his chest I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Well we could just ride around and talk, see where we end up?" He said

"Okay" I said simply

He stood up and opened the passenger door for me I climbed in and watched him walk to the driver's side. He got in and started the car I scooted closer to him turning up the radio. 'These arms of mine' by Otis Redding had just began to play. I sung along softly as we just drove with no place to go "I never knew you could sing Belle?" Soda said catching me off guard

"Oh yeah I do that from time to time." I said blushing a little I didn't think I could carry a tune

He just laughed 'These arms of mine' ended we were close to town about fifteen or twenty minutes away. Soda didn't go on the main road so I knew we weren't going back to town or anywhere close to home. I didn't want to any way we drove until the road turned to gravel then dirt. About a mile down the road we stopped.

"Wait here" he said he got out and went to the back of the old Chevy opening the trunk. He pulled something out then walked a few feet away from my side of the car. It was a blanket he spread it out neatly he walked to the car opening my door. I got out he reached back in to turn the radio up loud enough to hear it outside of the car. He left my door open also he took my hand "can we dance?" I asked I could only see him because it was a full moon and we were in a clearing. He didn't say anything just smiled down at me placing his hands on my waist I put my up around his neck and we swayed to the Righteous Brothers we got closer with each song. Even if the song wasn't a slow love song we still dance slow and close.

"I love you Soda this has been the best night ever." I said

"It's not over yet baby." I looked up at him and he kissed me softly but passionately like always.


	12. Try a Little Tenderness

Okay time for a little romance for Belle and Soda, enjoy. Song is 'Try a Little Tenderness' by Otis Redding

We were lying on the blanket now still kissing our breath getting heavier with every kiss. "Soda…" he started kissing my neck "I've never…I mean I'm a vir…" he kissed my lips softly.

"I know baby" he was hovering over me "Just tell me if you want to stop okay and I will no pressure."

I nodded he started kissing my neck again then back to my lips his hands roaming "God…your perfect" he moaned against my neck. One of his hands found its way under my shirt "mmmSoda" I half moaned half whispered his name. I unbuttoned his shirt he raised up to remove it and his white undershirt. I looked at him in the moonlight. "You okay?" he asked me softly all I could do was shake my head yes and pull him back to me our lips meeting again but this time more desperate. I felt him smile as we kissed he removed my shirt. Running his hands over my chest and white lace bra his hands moved to my back un-hooking my bra he threw it aside. He ran his hands gently up and down my back pulling me close to him then rolling so that I was on top of him. I kissed and bit his neck his response left me wanting to please him more. I wondered if that's what he thought when he was kissing me I moved to his chest doing the same thing. He ran his hands up my bare back down to my hips and butt stopping to squeeze gently. "Belle…" he breathed I glanced up at him his head back and eyes closed mouth slightly open. This was the most I've ever done with a boy I didn't ever want to go this far or further with any other boy. But with Soda it felt right and I could let myself go I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically or emotionally. I sat up and moved off of him I straddled one leg running my hands down his flat stomach I undid his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

He sat up looking into my eyes "are you sure?" it was a sincere question but he was hopeful for a yes.

"Yes baby I'm ready I want you." He pressed his lips to mine again deepening our kiss one hand ran down my back to my zipper on the back of my skirt he slid it down slowly. I laid back and he removed my skirt his hands lingering on my hips and thighs. This was it I was going to lose my virginity to Sodapop Curtis the love of my life. I was so glad I waited so long for this never thinking it would happen.

"You tell me if anything hurts" he spoke softly I was brought back from my thoughts he was hovering over me again both of us completely naked in the moonlight. "I'm okay" I said steadier than I thought I would. I felt him enter me slowly I arched my back a soft moan of pain and pleasure escaping my lips. He froze "I…I'm okay" I moved closer to him and he pushed further into me moving slowly in and out. We moved together kissing each other my hips meeting his thrust "Oh Belle" he kissed my lips. Something was going to happen I knew it wouldn't be long before I felt intense pleasure. We started to move faster my breathing more labored than before.

We came together he kissed my lips softly trailing down my jaw line to my neck. "Oh God…" he said after a moment. "That…you're…" he pressed his lips to mine again "oh you're so beautiful. Mmm" he buried his face in my neck he kissed my neck and moved so that he would be beside me one leg draped over mine. He propped himself up on his elbow and was looking at me I was coming down from the high of the great pleasure I just experienced. Our breathing becoming normal again "I love you Michelle" he gently kissed my cheek. "I love you too" I snuggled closer to him we lay there silent for a while just looking at the stars. I was starting to get cold but I didn't want to move. I shrived a little he notice he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me "we better get dressed and head home I guess." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine "yeah" I said he took my hand and we got up to get dressed.

Back in the car he turned the radio down slightly, he turned the heat up I snuggled close to him. His arm around my shoulders "I hope were not late it feels like we've been out all night." I said sleepily "we left the drag strip pretty early" he answered reassuring. I closed my eyes I wasn't going to win the fight against sleep now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Belle honey we're home" Soda whispered shaking me gently "hmm" I slowly opened my eyes Soda was leaning in the passenger side trying to pull me out. "Okay I'm up" I said reluctantly I slid out of the car he put his arm around my waist shutting the door behind us. We walked up the steps it was pretty quiet in the house with the exception of the radio. We opened the door no one was in the living room or the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I asked sitting my purse on the coffee table.

"Not home, Darry's truck is still gone so he's still out" he looked at the clock "baby its only 11:30"

"It's been a long night" I said smiling hugging him "but in a good way" he laughed

"I'm going to go change" he said "me too sweats and a pony tail sound real good" We separated going to our rooms I was closing my door when Soda jogged down the hall to my room pushing the door open. "Ponyboy he's…" he was laughing "what he's what?" I walked to my door but Soda stopped me still laughing. "With a girl they were makin' out!" he laughed more I guess it was funny to walk in on your little brother with a girl. I was kind of shocked though I thought if Pony liked a girl he would have told me or Soda. Soda opened the door and we both peered down the hallway just in time to see Pony leave holding a girls hand leading her into the living room. "Let's go I want to see her" Soda said grabbing my hand pulling out of my room.

Soda froze in the doorway I couldn't see so I ducked under his arm. The girl was about Pony's height with reddish brown hair. Pony looked up his eyes growing big I guess he didn't know we were home. The girl turned with the same expression but she looked more scared when she saw us. I studied her face realizing who she was. It was Katie Two-bits little sister this could go really good or really bad. Pony kissed her cheek quickly both of them blushing a little. "See ya later" Pony said "okay" she gave us a quick wave good-bye. And walked quickly out of the house Pony tried to play it off he wanted to be away from us and our shocked expressions. He jammed his hands in his pocket looking down at his feet "I b-better walk h-her home." He turned on his heel exiting the house I looked at Soda he looked back at me "that can't be good." He said

"Well now we don't know anything about it you talk to Pony when he comes back." I said sitting on the couch. Soda shook his head as to clear his mind and sat beside me pulling me close. I started laughing "what a night you and I go all the way and Pony's got a girlfriend" he laughed with me.

"I'm going to go change now clothes now." I said standing up "okay" he said playfully smacking my butt. I walked in Soda's room to steal a shirt I found a white t-shirt in his drawer I got it and walked into my room. I glanced at the small clock on my night stand it was 12 I decided it was late and we wouldn't be going anywhere else tonight so I pulled on an old pair of sweat pants. I replaced my shirt with Soda's looking in my mirror I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I always thought after my first time I would feel different but I didn't. I felt the same even with Soda it wasn't his first time but it was mine, it felt natural our bodies fit together. I walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, it felt good to put my hair up and take my make-up off. I joined Soda on the couch again he had taken his shoes and socks off and this blue button down shirt off His white t-shirt un-tucked.

Ponyboy came in "hey guys" he said simply "hey" Soda and I said together. Ponyboy walked in the kitchen "y'all want some cake?" he asked us "I'll take a piece I said" getting up to walk in the kitchen. "Me too" Soda said but stayed seated on the couch. We heard the truck pull up outside "Dar's home" Soda said.

"I wonder what he's been up too all night?" I asked sitting at the table with my piece of cake "come get it Soda" Pony said cutting a second piece.

"Were about to find out" Soda said looking over his shoulder at the door as he walked in the kitchen

"Oh Pony you and I are going to have talk later" Soda said trying to sound like Darry "about what I didn't do anything." Pony said innocently "yeah well it better stay that way for a few more years." Soda was a little more serious that time

"Yeah your one to talk Sodapop" Pony said taking the words right out of my mouth I laughed Soda wasn't expecting such a quick comeback.

Darry came in grinning from ear to ear "Hey guys, how's it going?" He threw his keys on the small table by the door.

Soda stood up with one hand on his hip like a girl pointing his finger at Darry "and where have you been mister? Hmmm" Darry shook his head and walked past Soda laughing "Seriously man where ya been? You never go out this late." Soda said sitting back down eating his cake we all looked at Darry.

"Correction I never had time to go out or stay out this late. And what's it matter did y'all forget I'm only 20. Almost 21 I've gotta live a little too." He had cut himself a piece of cake and was sitting at the head of the table.

"Everyone have fun tonight?" Darry asked finishing his cake he looked around the table.

"Yeah the drag strip wasn't all that great. We ended up leaving early Steve left me his car and me and Belle just hung out." Soda answered "how bout you Pony?" Soda smirked at his question he was going to give Pony such a hard time.

Darry looked at him not picking up on Soda's teasing. "Just hung out with friends from school saw a movie." Darry nodded "what about you Darry?" I asked

He was looking down but when I asked him he started to smile "I see that smile Darrel!" I laughed Soda nudged his arm.

"Okay y'all remember Rebecca?" he asked finally

"You and her were pretty steady in school right?" Soda asked

"Rebecca? Oh yeah I remember her" Pony said I was still trying to picture her I knew her name and remembered him dating a Rebecca.

"Yeah well I saw her about a week ago and we've been talking and we went out tonight. We're back together." Darry was so happy I haven't seen him this happy in so long.

Soda slapped Darry's back as he got up to take our plates. "Alright Dar!"

"When she comin' over?" I asked Darry I was excited for him

"I don't know we just got back together you know?" I nodded understanding him

Ponyboy had gotten up to wash the plates we used for our cake "well it's late and I'm tired I'm going to bed." I walked to Soda and he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. "Pony don't worry about the dishes they can wait 'til morning." Darry said standing up from the table.

"It's late we better all head to bed, I'll see y'all in the morning." Soda, Pony and I all said 'night' or 'goodnight' together.

"Good night baby" Soda said kissing my lips he pulled away smiling. "Love you"

"Love you too baby I'll see you in the morning." He let go of me and I walked to my room I would find out what was going on with Katie and Pony later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as I was in bed I was asleep. I slept for what seemed like hours before I dreamed anything. The dream was so real. I could feel Soda next to me his arms around me I turned over half awake now. Trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not, "Soda?" I asked "mmmhmm" I heard him answer sleepily.

I wasn't dreaming what was he doing in my room he knew the rules. I should have known that wouldn't stop Soda though. "What are you doing in here?" I whispered laying my head on his chest as he turned to lay on his back.

"Well hello to you too." He dragged the words out I couldn't he wasn't really awake yet that boy slept more than I did.

"You know what I mean" I laughed quietly

"I just thought I'd come in here and sleep for a while" he was running a hand up and down my arm

"Did you talk to Pony?" My eyes grew heavy again

"Yeah" he said slowly but we didn't finish our conversation we both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for springing two new characters on you guys. I always thought Darry had a steady girlfriend in school anyway. So I gave him a raise and more free time, that way he can reconnect with her. And my plans for them and the story will work out. And Katie and Pony's relationship is nothing like Bell and Soda's but you'll see. ;)


	13. From me To You

Been busy with work guys sorry I'm a hairstylist (one reason I go into detail when Belle does hair lol) Proms, mother's day etc. Anyway this is a little longer and eventful thanks to those of you that added.

Song is 'From me to You' by the Beatles

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Found out from Soda that Pony and Katie weren't serious and Two-bit didn't know about them and that both Pony and Katie want to keep it that way. Soda said that he summed up what Pony told him, that they had done nothing but make-out twice. Tried to date and be more serious but it wasn't going to work. Soda said he was kind of glad to because he didn't know how Two-bit would take it. I wasn't sure either Pony and Two-bit were pretty close they had gotten closer after Johnny and Dally died. But still Katie's his little sister and you know how brothers can be.

The next couple of weeks were pretty normal nothing real eventful. Soda still snuck in my room, one night we almost got caught though. He had came in my room one night one thing clearly on his mind because he can't last longer than four days. And of course we got carried away, well the next morning Darry confronted us.

"_Soda did you go in her room last night?" Darry asked bluntly while sipping his coffee._

_Soda about choked on his milk "w-what makes you think that?" he tried to cover up his surprise of the question but it didn't work_

_Darry looked at me and I immediately looked away "look I can't stop you but could you two but could you at least keep it down." I felt my cheeks turn red Soda looked at me he wanted to laugh when he saw my face._

"_Sorry Darry" I said quietly still looking at the floor._

"_Yeah I'm sorry Darry, anyway how's Becca?" Soda asked changing the subject._

I laughed at that moment now but then it wasn't funny I glanced at the clock on the wall. One more hour of work. I'd picked up some extra hours at the DX so I could save money to go to beauty school. If everything goes as I plan meaning no extra expenses I could start next month going to the night classes for a year. I was excited and everyone was supportive my thoughts were interrupted by a very angry looking Steve bolting through the door. Soda right behind him trying to calm him down "Calm down man what's going on." Soda voice was calm and low

"Belle have you talked to Evie?" Steve demanded

"No why?" I asked looking back at Soda he shrugged he didn't know what was wrong

"Well she's hasn't really talked to me and when we do talk she gets mad. She won't let me touch her or anything." Steve wasn't just mad he was worried about her

"Well I get off soon do you want me to try and talk to her?" I asked him Soda was standing beside him with his hand on his shoulder

"Will you?" Steve looked me directly in my eyes he was hurt.

I nodded "of course" I turned and grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the counter "come on let's take a break" it was slow it was a Monday so we usually were. They both nodded and we walked to the side of the building where they keep tires. The three of us finding a seat on the tires I tossed the pack to Soda and he opened it. He handed Steve the first cigarette and he lit it quickly I told him I'd split one with him he put the pack in his shirt pocket lighting his cigarette and passing it too me.

Steve took a drag from his cigarette "what could have made her so mad at me?"

I looked at him he was staring at the ground and Soda was looking at him he was worried about Steve. We've seen him pissed off but he was wasn't so much mad as he was upset and worried.

"I'm sure it's not you she's probably got some things going on at home or somethin'" I said shaking my head no as Soda offered me the cigarette we were sharing.

"No she always told me about things like that…" He flicked his cigarette away exhaling smoke

"Well my shift's over so I'll go over to the restaurant and I'll talk to her." I said standing up Steve looked up at me. "Thanks Belle." He said pushing his hair back he didn't have it combed in his normal complicated swirls.

"No problem…" I bent down to give Soda a quick kiss "I'll see you guys back at the house." I walked inside to get my things and clock out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evie worked at the same restaurant that my mom had worked at so I was used to going down there I knew everyone there. I walked in Evie was behind the counter getting coffee for someone, I sat down at one of the stools and waited. She saw me sit down and nodded acknowledging me a few minutes later she came over.

"Steve send you over here?" She had a tone in her voice that I ignored

"Yes and no even if he didn't ask me I still would have he's real worried he did something." I said smoothly

She sighed "I got twenty minutes left in my shift can you wait?" She asked me the tone gone from her voice now.

"Sure" I said she walked away to help another costumer

"Okay…" She was standing beside me now with her apron draped over her arm I followed her outside

"Dairy Queen?" She asked "that's fine" I answered I guess she didn't want to talk where co-workers could hear. The Dairy Queen was just a block away, we walked in there really wasn't anyone there but it was Monday. We sat down at a booth "Spill it" I said "You gotta a smoke?" she asked

I handed her one she lit and puffed on it for a few seconds "I'm pregnant." She said

I blinked "are…are you sure?" I asked "yeah positive" she looked out the window I think she wanted to cry.

"Evie you gotta tell him" She looked back at me "I'm so scared Belle not at his reaction I know he's a good guy and he wouldn't leave me. My parents don't give a shit about me so I'm not worried about what they'll say. I'm worried about my future and his, what will we do, we can't raise a baby!" She cried out.

I got up and moved to sit beside her putting my arm around her "Don't worry think of all the people you and Steve have that will help you. Me, Soda, Kathy, Two-bit even Darry and Ponyboy." I said rubbing her back. She put out her cigarette "I'm so scared…" I smoothed out her hair "it's going to be okay I promise"

She took a deep breath I figured she was okay now I moved back to my side of the booth to give her room. "How far along do you think you are?" I asked she shrugged "a few weeks"

"Okay this is what were going to do, you're going to go in the restroom and get cleaned up your make-up is runnin' everywhere. Then you and I are going to my house where Steve is and you're going to talk to him and tell him. Then we can go from there but you got to tell him." She sniffed nodding her head she got up and went to the restroom.

A few minutes later she came back and we left walking to my house, "Thank you" she said we were approaching the lot now. "You're welcome, and remember I'm always here." I said

"I'm glad don't get me wrong Kathy is great but your calmer with things like this." We both laughed I could see Steve and Soda sitting on the porch talking.

Steve stood up as soon as he saw us Evie stopped at the bottom of the steps they hugged and he kissed her gently. I walked up to Soda he put his arm around me "let's go inside let them talk" I said pushing him up the steps.

Once inside Soda was dying for me to tell him I walked to my room he followed me of course. "What's the matter?" he asked standing in my doorway. I turned around to look at him "she's pregnant" it was his turn to be shocked.

"Oh…" he paused he looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure of what.

I smiled at him walking up to him I wrapped my arms around him hugging him. He did the same "scary uh?" he asked I nodded "yeah I couldn't handle it I'd be in worse shape than Evie." I laughed a little pulling away from him.

"No you wouldn't I've seen you handle so much a baby would be easy compared to what you've been through." I fell back on my bed I couldn't help thinking that could be me and Soda out there having that talk. We haven't been very careful I felt him sit on the bed "wonder how Steve's gonna take it?" he asked out loud.

"Evie said she wasn't worried about his reaction she says she knows he wouldn't leave her. They'll get through this look at how many uncles that kid's gonna have." Soda laughed leaning back so he was lying down also.

"And the best aunt anyone could ever have." He said smiling at me "aw thanks babe." We kissed each other quickly getting up and walking into the living room. Steve and Evie were walking up the steps we looked at them waiting for what they were going to say.

"Soda can I talk to you outside man?" Steve almost looked normal I smiled at Evie and she smiled back that was a good sign.

They walked outside to talk "how'd he take it?" I asked after they were out the door.

"Surprised but he said that it was in the back of his mind. Were gonna be okay he's going to pick up more hours. And I make pretty good tip money and like you said all the boys will help." She said sitting on the couch.

"See I told you! I'm excited were going to have a baby around!" I was I love baby's I just don't want one of my own yet. I hugged her she laughed "wow you really are."

Steve and Soda came back in the house now "you ready sugar?" Steve asked she stood up "yep we'll see you guys later." Evie said they both waved goodbye.

"Wow." I said after they left "yeah I think you and I are going to be God parent's babe." He half smiled I think it wasn't sure of the idea.

"Really! That's great!" I said excitedly he just laughed at me shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

8 months later

The whole gang was happy when they heard the news of course me and Kathy were the most excited. Darry was the least excited at least he wanted to come off that way. Evie had been working so much that the doctor had to order her to stay off her feet. And she hated it she stayed at our house a lot while Steve was working. Someone was normally always at the house, Steve was able to find them a two bedroom house in our neighborhood. His Dad helped him get it to everyone's surprise Steve's dad had been a lot of help to both Evie and Steve. Steve's dad is a good man just not when he drinks too bad the majority of the time he is drunk. And that's when Steve and his dad really clash Steve hates it so much.

"I'm never going to hit my kid." Steve said out of the blue while Soda and I were in his new living room helping him unpack some things. Evie was in the bedroom sleeping she's always tired which is normal. I sat a box down opening it.

"Of course not man" Soda said punching Steve's arm playfully he always worried about Steve and his dad fighting. A couple times it almost got out of hand Steve would go to Soda's house looking like he was jumped by five guys. We all knew who did it though, and the next day Steve would have to go back and his dad would give him a few bucks.

"My old man he's good but he's an asshole. I don't know why I'm worried about it though I don't live there anymore I have a beautiful fiancé a baby boy on the way, and two best friends." Steve said putting his arms around us. We laughed and went back to un-packing "I'm going to look in on Evie" I said they nodded. I left the living room walking down the short hallway to their bedroom I opened the door to see Evie sitting on the floor beside the bed. She was in serious pain "Oh my God Evie! Did you fall?!" I ran to her side.

"No…I think ahh!" She couldn't finish her sentence "Steve! Soda! Get in here!" I yelled in a second they were in the room.

"Evie baby! What's wrong? Take a deep breath?" Steve's voice was calm "I'm…in…labor" Evie breathed out the words. She just turned 8 months it wasn't time for the baby "Ahhh!" Evie screamed out in pain bringing me back from my thoughts.

"We've got to get her to the hospital now." I said Steve and Soda helped her up off the floor carefully guiding her down the hall. And out the door to Steve's car I climbed in the back seat first followed by her she grabbed my hand squeezing hard.

"We're having a baby" I said smiling at her she rubbed her stomach and smiled "I'm ready." She said then she was hit with another contraction.


	14. Having my Baby

Sorry it took me so long I either came home to tired from work or just couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted to do but I wanted to give something for you guys to read. Thanks again to all my readers new and old and the song it 'Having my Baby' by Paul Anka (I know not usual 'greaser' music but it's still a good song. It doesn't go with the last part of this chapter but that's okay. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh damnit!" She yelled out "deep breath in" I said and she did so "and out" she exhaled we continued that the whole way to the hospital. Steve was sitting in the passenger seat turned around helping me coach Evie through her contractions. Soda drove which was probably better since he drove fast no matter what the situation.

We pulled up to the hospital and Soda jumped out opening Evie's door Steve was right behind him. They helped her out as I ran into the hospital to tell them we had someone in labor. Thank God they were able to take her to a room right away. Steve followed as they wheeled her down the hall to take her to a room. I turned to Soda "I'll go call everyone." I said standing on my toes giving him a quick kiss, he sat down in the waiting room and I went in the hallway to the payphone.

I called Darry first at work I knew he would be easier to get a hold of. I told the girl that works just answering phones and paper work that I wanted to speak to Darrel. I wanted a moment then I heard Darry's voice on the other end.

"This is Darrel." He said

"Darry it's me Belle, listen we're at the hospital Evie went into labor." I said calm but quickly

"Alright did you call everyone else?" He asked

"No I called you first, I knew where you'd be" I told him

"Okay well see you else you can get in touch with and I'll be up there in a couple hours." He said

"Alright I'll see ya in a few." I said "bye" click he hung up he must have been real busy at work he normally hangs up quick though. It's about the only thing about Darry I can't stand, I called Two-bits house and Katie answered the phone. I told her what was going on and she said she'd tell Two-bit when she saw him. I called the house Pony should be home since Katie answered her phone, he did and I told him what was going on and he said he'd come up there with Darry. I hung up and walked back in the waiting room where Soda was waiting, he was walking around picking up magazines flipping through them then setting them back down. He hates waiting he can't stand to just sit around with nothing to do.

"Hear anything?" I asked sitting down in a chair

"Nope" he threw a 'life' magazine down on the table in front of us. He sat down beside me taking my hand in his.

I sighed "I called your brothers and Two-bits house he didn't answer Katie did she'll relay the message" He nodded "Darry will be up here after work and Pony is going to wait on him."

"Nothing to do anyway" he said looking at me smiling

"Nope" I laid my head on his shoulder just then Steve came rushing into the waiting room in scrubs now that's a site. A tough guy like Steve in scrubs with grease in his hair and tennis shoes, Soda and I stifled a laugh.

"They said everything's okay just a few weeks early and we should have the baby by tonight" He was smiling I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"That's great man!" Soda got up pulling him into a half hand shake half hug.

"Can I go see her?" I asked

"Oh yeah they don't want anyone in there but who cares what can they do kick you outta the room?" He laughed throwing his arms around mine and Soda's shoulders leading us to the room

We walked in and Evie was sitting up eating ice "hey guys." She said looking up as we walked in "How ya feelin' Evie?" I asked walking over to her "alright they gave me something for the pain" she ate another spoonful of ice. Steve leaned over kissing her on the forehead he placed his hand on her stomach "I can't wait" She put her hand over his "me either" just then a nurse came in she shooed Soda and I out just like we thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two-bit and Kathy arrived about an hour later followed by Pony and Darry "what's up?" Two-bit asked putting a chair in front of him to prop his feet up on.

"Still waiting" I said everyone sat down "wonder how long it's going to take?" Soda asked after a few minutes. "Longer than it took to make it!" Two-bit laughed out I knew it wouldn't talk long before he had some sort of smart ass comment. He was sitting in the chair to the right of me with his feet stretched out on a chair. I kicked his legs knocking them off the chair "what'd ya do that for?" he wined

"Because you're a smart ass." I said simply

"Alright you two" Darry said Two-bit stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

It wasn't long before I felt myself begin to drift off "we'd better head home little buddy looks like the kids are out." It was Darry's voice I was too tired to argue when he called me a kid "yeah Steve said he'd call us."

I felt Soda stand up then I felt his arms around me picking me up "Is the baby here yet?" I said sleepily burying my head in his neck.

"No sweetie just go back to sleep" I didn't protest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ring, ring, ring… "uh what?" I heard Soda mumble then I felt him get up from the bed. I didn't wake up until I heard him running down the hall then jumping on the bed landing on me. "Off! What the?! Ugghh Soda it's too early." I mumbled turning over trying to cover my head up "Wake up" I heard Soda say softly he kissed my cheek. "Evie had the baby this morning." He whispered in my ear I opened my eyes "let's go!" I jumped up and he laughed at me. "Is that what wakes you up telling you a baby was born."

"Only in situations like this, friends and family having babies that will get me outta bed.'' I ran to my dresser opening a drawer

"Now out" I tried to pull him out of my bed.

"I've got to change clothes and so do you." He smirked

"You got nothing I haven't seen baby." He was looking me over "yeah well if you don't get going you aren't going to see it for a while." He laughed and slowly got up from my bed he walked up to me.

Pulling me close he pressed his lips to mine "love you." He said I smiled "love you too." He left my room and I got ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into Evie's room followed my Soda and Pony, Darry had to work so he'd be by later. Two-bit and Kathy had beat us there. Evie was sitting up looking at Steve who was holding the baby he was sitting in big chair in the corner beside her bed.

"Hey girl" I said leaning down to give Evie a hug. Everyone else exchanged hello's then the three of us gathered around Steve. "Can I hold him?" I asked Steve looked up at me smiling

"Of course" He handed the baby up to me, I cradled him in my arms "he looks just like you" I said looking at Steve.

"Yeah I know but Evie still don't want to admit it" He was laughing as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Look baby ain't he sweet" Soda was looking over my shoulder at the baby.

"Yeah congratulations guys, he's beautiful" Soda said

We all stayed there until it was time for me and Soda to go to work, Steve was off for the next few days. Everyone even Ponyboy and Two-bit held the baby I'm not sure who shocked me more. I've just never seen them around babies. Soda told Steve we'd be up there later either tonight or tomorrow with Darry. Everyone said goodbye to each other and Two-bit and Kathy walked out with us Kathy and I going on about the baby. We separated when we got to the parking lot on the way home the three of us were talking about Steve and Evie. And how so many things changed with Steve and his outlook on things since Evie told him she was pregnant.

"Are you and Soda going to be next?" Ponyboy asked he was smiling when asked so I didn't take him serious. Soda elbowed him and Ponyboy didn't say anything else about babies on the way home. I wasn't sure if Soda elbowed him because he thought that was rude or because he wanted to be next. I hoped he was on the same page as me. I don't want to have a baby not yet and we both said when we found out about Evie that we should be extra careful. After arguing with myself for at least five minutes I decided I wasn't going to let it bug me. Soda wanted to check the mail while we were at the house dropping Pony off. All three of us got out of the truck Soda walking to the mailbox and Pony and I going into the house.

I was only halfway up the steps when I heard a faint "oh my God." I turned to see Soda he was pale and trying to hold on to the mail box. He was holding two envelopes tightly in his hand "Soda what's wrong." I asked rushing over to him.

"We've been…Darry and I…" He looked down opening one quickly "maybe it's not what I think." He was shaking but his voice was steady but hard.

He read the letter then handed it to me I read it quickly but all I really saw was Mr. Sodapop Curtis and deployed to Cambodia. I dropped the letter Soda pulled me to him hugging me tightly neither of us saying anything. If I said anything now I'd break down and I can't let him see me break down not when this just happened. I heard Ponyboy running toward us asking what was wrong but after he asked I didn't hear him anymore. He had picked up the letter I dropped and read it then I heard Soda say "there's one for Darry too."

I looked up at Soda he was still holding me but he was looking straight ahead at nothing. I looked at Pony he was looking down at his shoes "we'd better get to work Baby." I nodded I still couldn't talk.

"Ponyboy I'm going to see if we can get off work early that way I can tell Darry, well we can tell Darry this is going to change everything." It was like he stopped talking to Pony and started preparing himself for what was going to happen.

"Okay." Soda let go of me and hugged Ponyboy messing his hair up a little even with his world crashing down again he wasn't going to let any of it touch Ponyboy.

"Let's go Belle." He put his arm around my shoulders and we began walking toward work we were already late. I saw Soda fold the letters and put them in his back pocket he intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked in silence. "Soda…" I began to say he pulled my hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it gently. "It's going to be okay" we walked the rest of the way in silence there was nothing either of us could do.


	15. Diamond Girl

Okay finally finished this chapter. Sorry okay so the song is 'Diamond Girl' by Seals and Croft it's kind of upbeat and it probably better for the end of the chapter but if you listen to the lyrics. I think it goes well with Soda and Belle. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our boss wasn't happy that we were late I didn't say anything I just took my place behind the counter. Today I didn't care about anything but being with Soda. I didn't want to let go of him

"Mr. Tupper can I talk to you in your office?" Soda asked

Mr. Tupper our boss after he asked well yelled at us if we knew what time it was. We were the only one's working this shift but it wasn't busy they must have been in that office talking for at least twenty minutes.

One woman came in but all she bought was a coke and pack of cigarettes. After she left Soda came out of Mr. Tupper's office followed by Mr. Tupper.

"Belle the two of you take the rest of the day off I can call someone to cover your shifts. But I want to see the both of you here an hour early tomorrow." He said he sounded firmer with that last part.

"Yes sir" I said nodding walking from behind the counter. "Thank you" I said looking him directly in his eyes so he knew I meant it. He just nodded and went to his office Soda took my hand in his "let's go sweetheart" he said softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We walked into the house Pony was sitting on the couch with Two-bit the two letters lying on the table.

"I'm real sorry man." Two-bit said Soda half smiled at him

"You didn't draft us" I wasn't feeling too good not since Soda handed me that letter. I felt sick to my stomach

"Belle…You okay?" Soda asked me but I took off for the bathroom. I threw up until I had nothing to throw up I sat against the wall tears running down my face. Coughing, Soda had run in right behind me and held my hair back now he was dabbing my face with a cool wash cloth. "Baby don't get sick worrying about this everything's going to be okay."

I took a deep breath sniffling a little and wiped my face off with my hands. Soda helped me up and we walked back into the living room. I sat on the corner of the couch laying my head down on the arm of the couch. Soda had brought me a glass of water before sitting down beside me we all sat there in silence. Two-bit eventually couldn't take it and turned the radio on a little to break the silence.

"Wonder if Steve got one?" Pony asked I hadn't thought about that

"That'd kill Evie" Two-bit said what I was thinking

"Lucky your still in school Two-bit they won't be looking for you yet." Soda said Two-bit kind of laughed then frowned realizing the realness of what Soda said.

I felt Soda's hand on my leg rubbing it softly every once in a while he would squeeze my leg tightly I looked at him after about the third time. I could see his face hard and strong by he was scared I could see that in his eyes. I looked at the clock it was 4:30 Darry should be home any minute I thought, that's when we heard the truck pull up. Two-bit stood up "I'll see y'all later" and walked out the door I saw him wave at Darry as he walked by.

Darry walked up the steps and took his boots off before he came in. He always left his work boots outside. He walked in the door throwing his keys and spare change on the small table by the door. He looked us all over.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Soda stood up picking up the un-opened letter addressed to Darry and handed it to him. Darry looked at Soda then opened the letter and read it

"I was waiting on this." He said throwing it back on the table walking into the kitchen. Soda followed him "I got one too" Darry spun around quickly.

"No." He said Soda just nodded

"God damnit" Darry slammed his fist down on the counter.

I looked at Pony he was staring at the floor.

"You know I'm surprised I didn't get one sooner but for you to get one at the same time." Darry sighed running his hand threw his hair

"Hey we'll figure something out we always do." Soda said rubbing Darry's back I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"How are you Belle?" Darry asked "Okay" I lied to him he knew it and so did Soda.

"Baby we promised Steve we'd go by the hospital. Did you still want to go?" I was trying to get our mind off of this at least for now it was going to be on our mind for a while.

"Oh uh yeah, Darry?" Soda looked at Darry like he was asking if it was okay. "Go ahead I need to talk to Pony anyway."

Soda nodded "we'll be back in about an hour and a half" Darry waved as we left the kitchen.

"See ya Pony." Soda said "bye" he said back I waved at him and smiled he made effort to smile back.

In the truck Soda pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine he ran his tongue across my lips I opened my mouth and he deepened our kiss. After several minutes he pulled away our breath ragged "Sorry I...I want to take advantage of every second I have alone with you." He gently kissed my lips one more time.

"I'm glad you do because I do too." I scooted close to him as he put his arm around me he started the truck and we drove to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Just in time guys!" A happy Steve greeted us at the door to the room

"In time for what?" Soda asked smiling I think that was a little hard for him. But then maybe not he was always happy around Steve.

"I get to go home, we get to go home." Evie said from a chair in the corner by the window. She was holding the baby who was cooing and smiling at her.

I walked over to her and the baby "that's great" I said then I made a face at the baby and he laughed. I looked up Soda he was talking quietly to Steve. "What's wrong?" Evie asked seeing Soda and Steve taking quietly.

"What? No man that can't happen." I heard Steve say

"Steve…" Soda started to say something but Steve interrupted him "I'm going to enlist." I heard Steve say and I rushed over to him.

"No! No you're not going to enlist. Are you crazy?! You have a baby and fiancé to think about. Now look if you did get a draft notice that's one thing. But if you didn't then you're not going to enlist Evie needs you, think about her." I said blinking back tears.

I felt Soda put his arms around me and kissed my cheek "Your right Michelle" Steve meant it he used my first name. I took a deep breath "need any help getting home?" I asked looking back at Evie she was looking down at the baby he was asleep now.

"I think we got it, you guys go ahead home. I'll see you tomorrow man, I start back at work." Steve said picking the baby up.

"Already?" I asked

"Yeah well I could stay out longer but me and Evie talked and we need the money." Steve said

"Oh well I have to work tomorrow too but if you need anything just call me Evie." I said looking at Evie

"Thanks hun, tomorrow should be fine Kathy is coming over to help me. If you want come over after work. We can have some girl time." She was smiling brightly I smiled at her "thanks." I said I looked up at Soda who still had his arms around me. "You ready?" I asked he nodded "yeah let's go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How is Steve, Evie and the new baby?" Darry asked he was in the kitchen cooking "Hey guys!" I heard Pony yell from his room. "Need any help?" Soda asked Darry walking further into the kitchen "I'm going to talk to Ponyboy." I said sitting my bag down on the coffee table walking into Pony's room. I fell onto his bed. He was sitting at his desk writing "how are you Pony?" I asked I could see him turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye. I was staring up at the ceiling "alright I guess you?" I shrugged "how's your summer? I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you since school let out. Anything knew?"

"Well I am kind of dating someone…" He said quietly that caught my attention

"Do I know her?" I asked turning my head to look at him

"Her name's Cathy she lives a few blocks away, she comes from a big family." He was trying to describe her too me. He went on telling me about how she looks and her age and all of that.

"Doesn't she have a little brother that's a burnout?" I asked I had heard something about this kid getting hooked on drugs. But I didn't know the whole story so it could have been true or not.

"No some guy sold him LSD and he took it and had a bad trip. Messed him up real bad." Pony said "anyway she dated Bryon he used to date Angela Sheppard." I knew who he was talking about now I knew Mark pretty well from school we had a few classes together and new the same people of course. I remembered him dating a real quiet girl then I remembered his best friend Mark he was almost as good looking as Soda. Almost, "didn't Mark get hauled to jail?" I asked continuing the conversation.

"Yeah Bryon turned him in for selling drugs." He turned back to what he was writing

"Oh." That's all I said those two were pretty tight it would be like Soda and Steve not being friends anymore.

"What'd you and Darry talk about?" I asked but then Darry came to the do and told us to come on and eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You think you and Pony can handle it while were gone, Belle?" Darry asked halfway through dinner. I looked at him then around the table at Soda and Pony.

"Yeah we'll manage." I said they were going to Georgia for three weeks for boot camp then straight to Vietnam for six months. We only had two and a half weeks for them to get things in order here before they go to boot camp.

"Becka said if you need anything to call her." Darry said getting up and putting his plate in the sink. Rebecca or Becka as everyone called her was Darry's girlfriend I really like her I didn't know her too well until now. I just remembered them dating on and off she's a sweet girl though I was glad to have her and Pony around. The three of us would understand each other having the two of them being drafted.

After dinner Darry went into the living room and turning the radio on and up he sat down and read the rest of his paper. It was Soda and Pony's turn to do the dishes I sat on the counter listening to them talking and goofing off.

"Hey! Quit splasin' me will ya!" Pony yelled laughing trying to block the water with a plate. Soda was laughing then he turned to me with a huge grin.

"Soda" I said trying to warn him not to do what he was thinking but before I could stop him he had slashed me soaking my right side from my waist to my hip.

I jumped off the counter and he took off outside leaping off the porch laughing. I ran after him I could hear Darry yelling from the porch to get back and clean the mess up. I just kept running I caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. We rolled in the grass of the vacant lot laughing hysterically "you suck" I said still laughing. "Ha! No I don't, your face was priceless!" he laughed more rolling so he was lying on his back. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest I wiped the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. I took a deep breath sighing I felt him kiss the top of my head "I love you" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay guys Mark and Bryon and Cathy (Pony's new girlfriend) are from the book 'That was then this is now' I used them because the time's work together for me and I wanted Pony to have a girlfriend for now. So why not use one that the author already gave him in another book. In 'That was then this is now' you didn't hear much about Pony and this will probably be the only time you hear about Mark and Bryon. Hope you liked it.


	16. Update!

Update! I'm so sorry you guys. I know its been awhile and I hope none of you gave up on me. I've been so busy with work. And I was not able to use Microsoft word but not I found a way to continue to write. So expect some new good stuff in a about a week or few days. I've go to re-read things remember where I wanted to go and get some new music. But Belle and Soda and the rest of the gang are back! Thanks again for all who saved me and reviewed my story. Love you all! Mwah!


End file.
